


Undercover Powercouple

by fantasybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Human AU, M/M, Personal Trainer Derek, YouTuber Derek Hale, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek both have their own thriving Youtube vlogging careers, but they keep them seperate. Little do their fans know, the two have been living together, sleeping together, and dating each other in secret! But how long till they get exposed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this youtuber AU! I certainly love writing them! Please do comment and subscribe if you want more!

**Chapter 1**

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles called as he entered his and Derek’s apartment. They’d moved in together a month ago, Stiles was studying science at NYU while Derek was managing one of the most popular gyms, Hale Fitness, which was also based in NYU. They had met in Beacon Hills while Stiles had been living there with his dad and Derek had been visiting family who were based there.

Most of the Hales were in New York too, and having a partner meant that Derek finally had someone to live with that wasn’t his irritating but well-meaning family.

Their flat was gorgeous, as not only was Derek a manager of a thriving business, he also had a youtube channel which had over 1 million subscribers, his videos were mostly fitness videos, sometimes interspersed with healthy cooking videos. But Stiles was certainly not sponging off his boyfriend, he himself had a part time job at the local independent coffee shop and also had his own youtube channel which he had made when he was only thirteen and built up quite the fanbase. He mostly did quite quirky videos trying to make people laugh, or sometimes reviewed the latest nerd-crazes! His channel had two million subscribers and with that came a nice little income due to adverts.

Despite being a potential youtube power-couple, Derek and Stiles kept their relationship as under-wraps as possible from the general public. They went to conventions separately, and as far as fans were aware, they were friends but not much more. Stiles had begun daily-vlogging a few months ago and though he was loving that, it was a bit of a challenge making sure things like pictures of them in their flat weren’t in the background, and that Derek himself wasn’t in the video.

“I’m in the gym!” Derek yelled.

Stiles chucked his keys on the counter in their open plan kitchen, admired the view of New York from their glass windows, and walked towards the back of their apartment where Derek had set up his workspace. He filmed his fitness videos there, it was a spacious area where he had all his equipment. Just next door was Stiles’ office, covered in posters and nerdy knick-knacks he’d collected. That’s where he filmed.

Their bedroom was to the side and a large space with a lovely big bed which they had spent a whole week breaking in when they’d moved in.

Stiles loved their bedroom, it was cosy and littered with family photos and things that were very… them.

Their living room had a big television as they were both movie buffs, they ha a lovely corner sofa and lots of blankets for snuggling.

The theme of their flat was pretty light, the walls were either orange bricks or painted white and the surfaces were white or grey.

The kitchen had white tiles but grey counters and cupboards. The bathroom was similar, but with grey tiles and white furniture.

It was perfect, and a space they found they settled into very quickly.

Stiles found Derek doing pull ups, he stood in the doorway appreciating the view of his shirtless and particularly muscular boyfriend of two years.

“You going to keep staring or would you like to join me?” Derek grunted.

“The day I do a pull up is the day I go to the emergency room because my arms would probably snap like twigs.” Stiles chuckled “So I think I’ll just keep staring.”

Derek chuckled and jumped down then wandered over to Stiles while wiping his face on a towel.

“How was college?” Derek asked and pressed his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles slipped his arms around Derek’s waist “Good… happy to be home though. Are you making me a delicious and awfully healthy dinner tonight?”

“I am indeed, how did you guess?”

“All the pots and pans are out and you’ve got your tripod ready. Can’t wait to watch that video, you cooking is definitely wank-bank material.” Stiles said.

Derek shivered as Stiles’ fingers trailed along his waistline.

“Anyway,” Stiles slapped his butt “I’ve got to go and edit my vlog for today, because I want a quiet evening in with my gorgeous boyfriend.”

“Well it looks like we will both have to go and get on with our business to make that happen.” Derek pecked Stiles once more, messed up his hair because he liked it looking like they’d just had sex.

Stiles smirked and walked into his office and quickly turned his camera on.

 _“Right, so that’s my day complete, as I’m sure you’ll all find the rest of my evening very boring… unless you want to watch me edit.” He winked “Anyway, have an amazing day, and I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye!” he waved and shut the camera off_ then edited the video together. He really loved how daily vlogging had improved his day-to-day life, as it forced him to find something entertaining to do! Today he had gone to the park with Scott, Allison and Lydia. Lydia had a beauty and fashion blog while Allison was a total foodie vlogger! Scott hated all things youtube except for cat videos and was more than happy training to be a vet. Stiles was very happy that most of his old friends were based in New York!

He uploaded his video and kept his door open so he could hear Derek chatting away to the camera about the food he was making… well, you could hardly call it chatting, Derek didn’t have amazing people skills, but for some reason the internet had really taken to him and didn’t mind his more quiet approach to videos. Derek was a very methodical youtuber, and only really spoke about what was necessary.

Stiles smiled to himself as his video was put up, it didn’t take long for the views to start rolling in, and the comments too, which Stiles always enjoyed watching and sometimes replying too.

_MissWesteeexx: Yes! Loving your daily vlogs Stiles!!! Please come to vidcon this year xxxxx <3_

_ChocolateCrazee: When do you do your main channel vids? Love me some nerdy vids!_

_DailyStiles: @ChocolateCrazee Hey! Main channel vids go up Wednesday and Sunday, daily vlogs are Monday-Friday! Yay! Nerds unite!_

_Ms Cumberpatch: Love you Stiles! Love the sex hair at the end… what have you been up to? Are you with Lydia Martin? You two would be perf together!!!_

_BatmanMan: @Ms Cumberpatch has a point, Stiles, you’ve got some real sex hair going on at the end! Not sure whether I agree on speculating about Stydia like everyone seems to do! Thanks for another daily vlog, you’re awesome man!_

The comments began to fill up, mainly about the sex hair. Stiles rolled his eyes, these fans did love speculating! He couldn’t blame them, he was the same with his tv programmes!

He went on the internet for a while, watching some of his own favourite vloggers, and when he heard Derek packing away his tripod and lights he made his way to the kitchen.

“I’m a mysterious man, according to my subscribers.” He said as he sat at their island and looked at the wonderful dish that Derek had made.

“You are?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently I had sex hair. They’re all wondering who gave it to me.” Stiles laughed.

“Well, they’ll have to keep on wondering.” Derek messed up Stiles’ hair a little more than grabbed them two forks and said “Tuck in.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Derek!

Derek stood in the doorway to their bedroom the following morning, wearing only jogging bottoms, holding a cup of coffee and sipping it as he watched Stiles sleep. His boyfriend was a crazy mess of beauty, even when he was asleep. He was naked, strewn out across the bed, taking up a lot of the space, the sheets were bunched up only over his back and cocooning his head too, but you could see his little face poking out. His hand was gently clasping his glasses, and a book lay half way down the bed. He must have fallen asleep a lot later than Derek last night, sometimes Stiles just couldn’t sleep as easily as Derek.

Derek walked over and stoked Stiles’ cheek and nudged him awake “Babe.”

“Mmm… five more minutes…”

“You can go to bed in just a second… just so you know you’ve got work in a few hours and I won’t be here to wake you up. Have you set an alarm?”

“No… set one for me will you?” he mumbled and turned his head away and into the sheets to block out the light.

“Sure. For in an hour.” Derek set the alarm on Stiles’ mobile, then moved his book and glasses to his bedside table.

“See you later.”

“Mmm..” was all he got back.

* * *

 

Derek went to work and found Cora at the reception desk “Hey, Derek. You’ll never guess who we have as a new client!”

“Who?” he asked as he gave her a passing hug as he headed to his office to change and begin training some of his students.

“Jake Gyllenhaal!”

“Who?”

“Really, Derek? He’s in Southpaw, Everest… Brokeback Mountain?”

Derek drew a blank, him and Stiles were more sci-fi fans, he continued to stare blankly at his youngest sister.

“You can’t be saying that you, a gay man, has never seen the legendary movie that is Brokeback Mountain?” she raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Sorry, didn’t realize I had to watch the film in order to attain membership to the gay club.” He laughed and waved as he went into his office.

He had a pretty full on day, lots of people booked in for a training session with him, but he enjoyed it and loved watching peoples’ progress.

The Hale Fitness gym was doing amazingly, set in central New York and being as convenient and also good as it was, they had many celebrities who frequented it, as well as business men and women! It was a hub for the rich and famous to keep fit but they also ran smaller classes that did things like baby yoga and stuff. They had a jungle gym for kids so adults could train and not have to worry about their children.

Derek found a lot of his fans who lived in the area and could afford membership frequented it and tried to talk to him as he passed the row of running machines on his way to the pool with his group of water-aerobic class.

He tried to give them time and often went back to chat once he was done with his classes.

“I love your videos, they really inspire me to keep coming to the gym!” Leslie, a twenty two year old hot-shot Lawyer’s assistance grinned as he stood beside her cross-trainer.

“Thanks! That’s the goal. Are you feeling a difference every day?”

“Yeah, definitely! Feeling like all these machines are getting easier! Plus I’m getting more attention when I go out to a bar of an evening, which is flattering! Speaking of, you got anyone in your life at the moment?” she asked.

“I do.” He said as he looked around the room checking everyone was doing okay.

“Oh… well that’s great! Long-term or just dating?”

“Long-term. Hey, if you’re not already on a diet have you ever watched Argent’s Food Network? She’s got some great food ideas if you’re trying to keep in shape! Me and her have a collaboration coming out soon actually.” Derek smiled.

“I love her, she is a food genius! And that’s so exciting, can’t wait to see two of my faves together!” she winked.

Derek nodded “Cool, well keep drinking water, I’m going to talk to some more people.”

* * *

 

At lunch Derek walked down the road to Stiles’ workplace, The Coffee House. There was quite the queue today and Stiles was currently chatting to one of his own subscribers as he made their iced-coffee, Derek could tell immediately because the girl was leaning over and excitedly talking about Stiles’ vlogs with him.

“Well thanks, miss! Glad you enjoy them!”

“I’m just so excited to meet you! Could I get a picture with you? Once you’re finished making the drinks of course?”

“Yeah absolutely! Oh, and if you watch Derek Hale’s videos at all he’s just joined the qeueu, you could get a picture with him too!” he winked at her, she gasped and turned to look at Derek, who waved at them both.

She waved and looked a little star-struck.

“Oi, Derek, come over here!” Stiles yelled and then added “Don’t worry, customers, he’s not qeueu jumping! You’ll all be served first!” before they could complain.

Derek walked over and the girl was nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Hi.” He smiled.

“Hey! Oh my goodness, your videos are really cool! I love your Non-equipment fitness moves, they’re a life saver when you’ve not got enough money for a membership to a gym or anything!” she smiled.

“Well I’m glad they can help you out! If you’re ever interested Hale Fitness just down the road do free 1 year membership for students… I’m guessing you’re a student?”

She nodded eagerly.

“Cool, well go in and ask for the year’s membership if you like! See how you like it, and at the end of the year we review how often you use the gym and can organize a student-friendly price for how often you use it! But if you don’t want to continue with the membership you just let us know and we will cancel it, totally free!” he smiled.

“That is so cool! I’d love to do that!” she grinned.

“So you watch Stiles’ videos too? You’ve got range.” He smirked as Stiles continued making coffees alongside two of his colleagues. Stiles was quite grateful Derek was there so Stiles could concentrate on getting the queue down without being rude.

“Yeah, I’m a self-professed nerd. Do you two know each other quite well? I know you’ve gone to the same cons and obviously work close by each other too.” She smiled “Oh, and I’m Cary by the way.”

“Well, Cary, me and Stiles do know each other quite well, I wouldn’t be able to survive without his coffee.” Derek smiled and winked at Stiles who was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

“I’d just die if you guys did a collab, I think that’d be so cool!” she grinned.

“Well we wouldn’t want to be the cause of your death now, would we?” Stiles laughed.

“You know what I mean!” she rolled her eyes with a fond smile “But seriously, you two are really cool, I’d love to see some funny fitness challenges or something!”

“Maybe one day, you never know.” Stiles smiled.

The qeueu had gone down now so Stiles grabbed his vlogging camera out of his pocket and checked with Cary that she wouldn’t mind being filmed.

“Hey guys, I’m at work at the moment and look who I bumped into! This lovely girl, Cary, and also the one and only Derek Hale! If you haven’t checked out this hunk of a man then I strongly suggest you do so! So yeah, bit of a youtube party going on at work! Love it!” he did a little jig “Now, quickly Cary, before I get told off by my manager for vlogging at work, again, Marvel or DC?”

“You can’t ask me that, it’s too hard!” she laughed.

“Got to answer or you don’t get a Stiles-hug! And they’re good, aren’t they good, Derek?” Stiles smiled at him.

“They’re ok.” He chuckled.

“Fine… I prefer DC for comics, and Marvel for films.” She admitted.

“Good answer! Though the Christian Bale Batman films are my go-to movies!” Stiles smiled and slung an arm around her “Get in on this hug, Hale!” Stiles grinned and Derek rolled his eyes but hugged them both.

Stiles shut off his camera and passed Cary her ice coffee and Derek his regular Americano.

Cary grabbed a selfie with both of them and then rushed out to go back to college while Derek took his usual seat by the counter so he could chat to Stiles for an hour.

Stiles got his break half an hour into Derek’s and sat beside him with a sandwich.

Derek gave Stiles a brief peck as he sat down. While in public, unless around fans, they didn’t hide their relationship and so far that had worked out just fine for them.

“Do you think we should do a collab ever? Or shall we keep our channels as separate as possible?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know… we should talk to our manager before we do, but I think it could be pretty funny. As Cary said, something like a fitness challenge so it’s funny like you and fitness related like mine.” Derek shrugged.

“Yeah that’d be fun… I don’t know… we just have to be careful if we want to keep this private. If people work out we are together we’ll lose some of that.” Stiles said sadly “It’s hard, you know? I want to be open but at the same time I don’t want to be open.”

Derek put an arm around his back “It’s alright. At the end of the day it’s up to us how we deal with this. If keeping it a secret is ever too much we can just come out. I don’t mind. I know the subscribers are a bit more intense with you because you share your daily life. So you let me know if it’s too much, deal?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and kissed Derek gently.

“Thanks, babe.”

Derek smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this! Please comment, leave kudos and subscribe for more! :D


	3. 5AM wake up, snails and chocolate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vlog by Stiles Stilinski!!

“Morning guys, it is currently… jesus, it’s like five in the morning! But I am up to watch the new Sherlock episode, hopefully there will be somewhere online where I can watch it in good quality! I am so jazzed for this guys, you have no idea!” he grinned as he stirred his coffee and went to the couch.

* * *

 

“That was amazing guys! I won’t spoiler anyone who hasn’t watched it yet, but seriously, go watch it! It’s amazing and I judge you if you haven’t yet! Right, well I’ve got to get out of these pyjamas and into some nerdy t shirt and jeans because it’s another beautiful day at college for me! Jesus… why did I sign up for three years of this…” he shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

 

This time he was outside and walking along the street heading to the NYU campus.

“Right, so off to college and I’ve already fallen over on the subway! Most embarrassing moment ever and it’s not even nine AM yet! Just my luck! And this old lady was so sweet and helpful but unfortunately I fell into this really big scary guy, I swear, he would have killed me if there hadn’t been so many witnesses! I did try to say ‘at least I’m light’ but he didn’t seem to find that funny… if anything he still got more angry. Anyway, I’m sure this morning will haunt me three years down the line when I’m trying to sleep! These things always do!

Oh my god guys, look!” He turned the camera round to show a poster of the new Marvel movie “So exciting! Cannot wait to see that at the cinema! Now tell me, guys,” he turned the camera back around to face himself “Who would you take to this thriller of a movie? A love interest? A sibling? A parent? Or a friend? Vote down below in the comments! Now, I’ve got to go to class so I’ll see you after!”

* * *

 

“I’m baaaack!! And what a thrilling class! How can I tell? Well, I didn’t fall asleep!” Stiles winked “Right, well, now I am going to a really cool restaurant for a little lunch date with my wonderful friend Allison Argent! She is trying out some of their food to inspire some of her own creations! And as her boyfriend, my best friend, is a buttmunch who is busy with boring vet school, I have to swoop in like a genuine superhero to keep her company!”

* * *

 

“Hello!” Allison grins as Stiles hugs her and then pulls away to show them her lovely outfit.

“Look at this stunner! Can’t believe my ugly best mate landed you!” Stiles laughed and Allison rolled her eyes but took his arm and dragged him into the restaurant.

* * *

 

“Guys, I’m trying snails. If I die, I’d like my funeral march to be ‘staying alive’ by the Bee Gees, okay? I’m counting on you guys.” He grimaced as he ate a snail and grimaced

“Your pallet is so bland, Stiles! Snails are nice.” Allison giggled.

“Your pallet is too adventurous, thank you very much! Snails is just… Scott so owes me, the loveable puppy.” He winced and took a swig of water.

* * *

 

“Right, beautiful people, we have to bid farewell to the equally beautiful Allison and go on an adventure all on our own! I have to go and pick up my PO BOX stuff from the offices! I can’t believe my job is so cool sometimes!” he grinned, waved bye to Allison then skipped down the street.

* * *

 

“Right, I’m home, in my lovely office and I’m going to open some of my mail with you! Hope you enjoy!” he grinned and emptied his box of gifts and letters.

“This stuff is so epic, guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate this! Right, so we have some letters! Aww this one has an awesome spiderman envelope! Nice one!”

* * *

 

“Right, whoever sent me vanilla muffins has the key to my heart! These are delicious! And they were lovingly made by Vanessa and Damien Jenkins, who are twins and have a channel that they say is called JenkinsCakes! I just checked it out and they’re pretty cool! I may borrow their recipe for this cake and use it to seduce my lover.” He winked, sometimes he wasn’t too secretive that he was in a relationship.

* * *

 

“Right, so Galaxy have sent me some chocolate and it looks yummy, thank you Galaxy you guys are wonderful! Hey… should I be concerned a lot of gifts are unhealthy foods…? Eh, I suppose you guys have me sussed.”

* * *

  
“Dun dun DUN!!!” he held out a Stiles pop vinyl “Look at this, guys! This was made by the awesome Ashley and he or she has done an amazing job at customizing a pop vinyl just for me! This, my friend, will become a part of my background!” he went to the shelving unit at the back and poppet it beside some of his other figures “There I shall stand beside Sherlock Holmes and Captain America, in my rightful place!”

* * *

 

“Thank you, guys! I started this channel purely for my own amusement and I can’t believe how far it has come and how many people clearly enjoy it, and following that, me! So I just want to say thanks again for all the love you give my channels and I hope we can keep doing this for a long time to come! Because I love it! And I love you guys!”

* * *

 

“Bed time now! Thanks for an awesome day, hope you enjoyed the ride! Links to Allison’s vlogs are down below! See you tomorrow, my little wombats!” he waved and shut off the camera.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed a little daily vlog by Stiles! Feel free to comment, subscribe, or even leave kudos if you really want ;D xx


	4. Two Minute Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little two minute moves video by Derek Hale!

“Hi! Derek Hale tuning in again for another two-minute moves session for people who want to do some fitness in the comfort of their own home! Today we’ll be working on our glutes! Which is a fancy word for your bum.” He smiled.

He began doing squats.

“This is the best move for you if you really want to tone your bum and work those glutes! Squeeze those glutes and keep going! We’ll do ten of them!”

After the ten he moved and began doing lunges.

“Lunges are really good at not only strengthening your glutes, but your legs and your core too! Focus on your form, keep strong and balanced! Do as much or as little as you can! And swap legs!”

He did that move for half a minute.

“Right and the final move for this one is a simple hip thrust. Lie on your back, arms just at the bottom of your back, legs bent and feet planted on the floor, and just lift your hips up. Do this ten times and that’ll be that!”

Derek demonstrated the move then at up and faced the camera “That’s it from my two-minute moves! Feel free to subscribe, like or comment. And I’ll see you again soon, the next video will be a longer work-out video that I’ve been choreographing!”

The camera shut off. 

* * *

 

_Comments:_

_MumKatie: You’ve helped me actually get fit again! Thanks Derek!x_

_Janie22: Who else is just here to watch? ;)_

_FrancisCorner: Omg whoever gets this guy in bed has someone with very good hip thrusts ;D_

_James Watson: How is this guy so hot!? If all you had to do was exercise and eat right then I’d be right on that! Damn genes! All the Hales are hotties I hear!_

_Queen Liz: You’re so sweet, Derek! Love your vids!_

_Kingsley Wizard: Can’t wait for your next work-out vid, love those!_

_Wicked Witch 2.0: Twitter sent me! Derek you should totally make a food blog or something your recipes are YUM!_

_Consulting Dude: Omfg smokin’! <3_

_Hobbit Merlin: Love your videos Derek! Keep them coming ;D_

_Emma Cartie: Here from seeing Derek in one of Stiles’ daily vlogs! This guy is pretty cool!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed a Derek Hale video! Please comment and subscribe ;) xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wednesday Review by Stiles!

“Hello, little ladybugs! Stiles here and welcome to another Wednesday review of the cool nerdy stuff I’m trialling! Bringing you reviews so you don’t make any dodgy purchases! Now, this one is a big one and I’ve wanted to share it with you for a few weeks now but I’ve held off, wanting to get a good feel for it before I review it! So, here it is, my stars! It’s the Samsung Galaxy s7 edge, but not just that, it’s the limited edition Iron Man one!!!” he held up the phone and excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Firstly, I’m not paid for this video at all, just to clear that up early on and so you know you can actually trust my opinion! I’m going to be very brutal and honest.” He winked “I bought this phone because firstly I needed a new one, and I also did a lot of research and loved some of the components of this! I moved from an iPhone to android and though it was a big step for me I actually feel like it was a good one! It’s a new interface but after a few teething problems and old habits dying hard I’m actually finding it super easy and I’ve adapted quicker than I thought!” He grinned.

“So, firstly visually the phone is stunning, bright screen and awesome colours! It takes amazing photos, has a really good camera and even takes some nice pictures in the late evening for those cheeky number of you who want to do that. As someone who is an instagram-addict that was super important to me and I thought it was really a good move to go for a phone with a stunning camera! I finally don’t have to take pictures on my fancy pants camera and transfer them to my phone and such! Also if ever my vlog camera runs out of battery I can pull this thing out and have decent quality for vlogging! Nice back-up for forgetful old me!”

He turned on some of his music “The sound quality is great too, both with and without headphones!” he turned the music back off and then said “The charging is super fast which is a bonus as I’m quite a busy-bee at the moment and I can’t be hanging around waiting for the phone to charge! Also the battery lasts a long time, which is good!” he stuck his thumbs up.

“I do often watch videos while I’m on the subway into work and it’s really good for that, picture quality is niiiiice!” he kissed the phone.

“And finally, gaming-wise, fabulous! Response time is great! And the fact it’s waterproof has been my saving’s grace! I may have dropped it in the bath once or twice already! And it still works like a dream immediately after! So now I can watch my favourite youtubers in the bath without worrying! And yes I do take baths, they’re super relaxing and awesome so no judging!”

“Only cons I’d say are it doesn’t have iMessage (obviously) but with that comes the fact I now can’t know when the bae has read my message so I can’t judge ‘em from afar till they answer!” he winked.

“Now, I’ve got to run and go to a meeting then go to the coffee shop so sorry for the shorter review today but I hope you enjoy it! See you Sunday for a fun challenge! Bye!”

* * *

_Comments:_

_fantasyprincess: Stiles you are so cute!_

_OneChosen2: Love you Stiles!_

_MissStiles97: Omg marry me <3_

_Rocker223: Is this dude gay or what? Can’t tell these days!_

_Geminidays: @Rocker223 Who cares if he’s gay?_

_IronMachine: Love the new phone, very cool and as a hardcore iron man fan I would love this!!!_

_Emily Clooney: Whose this mysterious ‘bae’?_

_JamieJoe: He always talks about the bae! Well…. Sometimes! I just want to see who they are! Bet they’re gorgeous!!! A perfect match for Stiles xxx_

_Randel: Love your shirt! Where’s it from?_

_Fbsd44223: Facebook sent me! Hi Stiles!_

_StilesD: Notice me Stiles! I love you!!_

_Everybodywantsit: Your hair is looking great! Much prefer spikey stiles in comparison to the buzz cut! Good move ;D_

_Wolfboys: So sexy! Here from twitter! <3 xxx_

_Grahcha: Who is this bae!? I have a mighty need to know who snapped up this fella!? :O_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right that's the last video style chapter for a while, back to some behind the scenes action very soon! Hope you like this as much as I am adoring writing it!! :D Please comment! xx


	6. Trampoline Queen Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles uploads a video and unintentionally causes a shitstorm in the comments!

It was Easter time and Stiles was loving daily vlogging, he was really in the swing of it and had just uploaded a new one called TRAMPOLINE QUEEN! Where he had gone trampolining with Scott, which had been amazing fun.

After he uploaded the video he grabbed Derek from the sofa.

“What say me and you go take a shower?”

“Mmm… tempting… how about a bath though? We could use that bubble bath I got you for Christmas.”

“Ohh, that stuff smells so good. Come on then!” Stiles grinned and began stripping as they made their way to the bathroom.

Derek ran the bath while Stiles sorted out the bubbles.

“Is it ready?” Stiles asked, stood there naked and cold now. Derek tested the water and guided Stiles into the tub, he got in behind him and Stiles leant back against Derek’s chest and groaned happily.

“Tiring day?” Derek asked as he stroked stiles’ chest languidly.

“Mmm, yeah, I think I’ve pulled about twenty different muscles trampolining.” He laughed.

“You would, mister anti-exercise.” Derek chuckled.

“Hey, I exercise!” Stiles laughed, looking up at Derek.

“Other than sex?”

“… fair enough, other than sex I am a bit anti-exercise. Except baseball… I would like to start doing yoga! Maybe it’ll make me a bit more flexible and we can try some new positions.”

“Well, that sounds like fun. I’ll sign you up to one of my weekly yoga classes at the gym.” He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple and let his hands travel down to stiles’ half-hard cock.

“Mmmm…” Stiles moaned and shuffled his hips back so his arse pressed back against Derek’s cock.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, licking and kissing down his neck.

Stiles twisted around till he was straddling Derek and kissing him roughly, his tongue licking it’s way into Derek’s mouth and biting gently on his lips.

Derek brought his hands up and held the back of Stiles’ head while Stiles grinded up against him desperately.

They moved quickly together, and Derek’s hand came down between them and he wrapped it around both of their cocks and began stroking them.

“Oh fuck… want you inside me Der…”

“Later… not in the bath… don’t want another trip to the ER.” Derek said against Stiles’ lips.

“That was one time… one fucking good time… shame I don’t remember much…” Stiles chuckled then gasped as Derek’s hand sped up.

“Love you…” Derek gasped as Stiles’ hands gripped onto his shoulders and he lowered his head onto his chest.

“You… too…. Ahhh!” Stiles moaned as he came, shuddering and leaning all his weight onto Derek as he came down.

Stiles kissed Derek’s collarbone then brushed Derek’s hand out of the way so he could finish Derek off himself.

“You got it in you for one more fuck after?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah… god, yes…” Derek moaned and leant his head back against the rim of the tub.

Stiles licked Derek’s nipple then bit down on it and Derek came with a gasp.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom…” Stiles whispered once Derek calmed his breathing.

Derek let Stiles pull him out of the bath and they slowly made their way to the bedroom, making quite a few stop-offs against walls on their way.

* * *

 

Stiles’ phone was lit up like a Christmas tree, but the man was far too deeply asleep to notice so Derek grabbed it and found most of their friends and their manager was trying to get hold of him. He looked over to his phone and turned it on, and found that his phone was also going a little crazy.

“Stiles! Stiles, get up!” he nudged his boyfriend.

“What the fuck, Derek? If you’re going to fuck me like that you can at least give me some rest after!” Stiles scowled.

“Look!” Derek held out his phone. They both sat up in bed and began reading all their messages.

“What the fuck… let me go grab my laptop…” Stiles scowled and pulled his macbook out from his side table’s drawers. He switched it on, loaded up his most recent video and scrolled down to the comments section.

It was mayhem.

 

_Stuckysterek: Sterek 4ever!_

_KnightLance:  knew he was gay!_

_Chuck Grimsby:_ _What the hell is going on? So confused!_

_Emma Cartie: Derek Hale’s t-shirt is on the sofa at 3:06! His nike vest that he wears a lot in his fitness vids! We’re all pretty sure they’re dating! Why else would Derek Hale be half naked somewhere in Stiles’ house?_

_Janie22: A t-shirt proves nothing! It could be Stiles’!_

_Everybodywantsit: Anyone who knows stiles, knows he doesn’t do exercise and his wardrobe is just graphic tees and plaid!_

_Middle Malcolm: Guys calm yo tits if they want us to know they’ll tell us!_

_MiaMia96: Stydia for the win peeps! A t shirt means nothing!_

_serioubusiness101: Omg fangirls are cray cray! It’s just_ a t shirt!

_FrancisCorner: It’s Derek fucking Hale’s t shirt!!!_

_Louise Marvolo: Why are all the cute ones gay?_

_Wolfboys: Guys have some respect, Stiles hasn’t ever come out or shared that part of his life with us, let’s not pester!!!_

_Grahcha: Sterek is Canon!Sterek proof! Finally!_

_Randel: Omg never imagined this!_

_GagaBaby: Asdfghjkl; fuck!!! XD_

_HolmesWatson: My shipper heart! YESSS!!! :D_

_HowlerArty: Come out guys, please! It’d be amazing!_

_Jenna Leavesdon: 3:06 shall now be replayed forever!!!_

_Anna Fisher: So much proof! All you haters got to get over yourselves! Derek’s t shirt is on the sofa! Plus, I know we don’t see much of the kitchen in Stiles’ vlogs, but it looks pretty similar to the kitchen in Derek’s vlogs! Just sayin’… this is starting to look pretty legit ;)_

_FrickFrack: STEREK!!! :D_

 

“Oh my god… I didn’t see the t shirt! I’f I’d have seen it I would have edited it out!” Stiles exclaimed, staring at the t shirt that sat just behind him as he talked to the camera at 3:06.

“Stiles, this isn’t your fault! Who would have thought people would see a t shirt and be so quick to realize it’s mine!” Derek winced.

“There’s…. what do we do? This is hardly proof! What if we lose all our privacy? Jesus…” Stiles began breathing a little faster.

Derek grabbed his hand and made Stiles turn his head to face him “Listen to me, this is nothing, okay? If we don’t want to go public then we don’t have to. They can speculate all they want but we can do this in our own time, okay? This will be old news next week, okay? It’s up to us and what we want.” Derek said and Stiles felt himself breathe a little easier as he stared into Derek’s reassuring eyes.

“So… what should we do? Come out publicly… or stay private for as long as we can?” Stiles asked, squeezing Derek’s hand.

“For me, I don’t mind. I feel it won’t affect me as much as you because I don’t really share my life with the internet. But I think if we came out, that’d be really positive for exposure of the gay community, perhaps encourage more people to feel okay with themselves. But if we stay private we will have no rumours or interference from any of the media or the fans.” Derek said.

“I…. I don’t know what to do. Both seem like good ideas. And personally I wouldn’t let the media or fans dictate us in any way, even if it’s unintentional. I am fed up of having to be careful… but I also love the way our lives are and I’m not sure in what way, and how much, it’ll change us… being out.” Stiles sighed.

“Don’t think about it right now, give it some time and make a decision when you’re ready. I’m quite happy with either choice.” Derek smiled and pecked Stiles’ nose.

“Okay… could you call everyone while I sleep a little more? I’ve got an early class tomorrow.” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, you just try not to worry, okay?” Derek said.

Stiles nodded and snuggled back under the covers. He kept a hold of one of Derek’s hands and tried to drift back to sleep while Derek rang their manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some speculation! Hope you liked it! Please comment :D


	7. Baseball and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the revelations!

It took three weeks before the comment sections on Stiles’ vlogs weren’t going crazy. He didn’t address the comments, which sparked a bit of anger from some of the viewers and a lot of support from others. A lot of people still were going through each vlog with a comb to find some more proof that ‘sterek’ was real.

Stiles tried to carry on as much as possible, he was lucky enough that no fans that saw him in public approached him about it, so as long as he didn’t look at comments or anything like that he went on as normally as possible.

When Stiles arrived home after an evening at work he found Derek sat, oddly enough, in Stiles’ office.

“Hey, what are you up to in here? Doing some serious internetting?” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek from behind and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Derek only used Stiles’ desktop when he wanted to do more lengthy or serious computer stuff.

“I don’t want you to panic.” Derek started.

“Which makes me want to panic…” Stiles said slowly.

“You know we went on a date last night…?”

“Uhh, yeah I think I remember last night.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek lifted his finger and pointed at the screen.

There sat in the middle of a page is a picture of Stiles and Derek sat opposite each other in a restaurant, holding hands across the table.

At the top of the article it read INTERNET SENSATIONS DATING!

Stiles read a little bit of the article.

_Self-professed internet nerd and vlogger, Stiles Stilinski was seen out last night on a date with none other than the internet fitness guru, Derek Hale! The two sat at an intimate table holding hands, and appeared pretty cosy! The two are yet to release a public statement but we think this is a statement enough!_

_Finally after a lot of speculation in the last few weeks, it reveals that the rumours are true! They’re not only gay, but they are set to being the next big powercouple in the internet world!_

_Congratulations boys! Can’t wait to see more of you two in action!_

Stiles stared at the screen for a good five minutes before Derek finally turned the screen off and pushed Stiles out of the room and onto the sofa.

“This isn’t the end of the world.” He tried.

“Isn’t it?” Stiles whispered.

“So they found out… they’re still going to watch you, and you know how supportive the internet can be! Sure there will be a bit of hate but that’s standard, the important thing is you have family and friends who love you and support you. And you’ve got me.” Derek smiled and straddled Stiles’ lap.

“I… I know that… you guys will always be here… it’s just…. Everything is going to change! So many couples just don’t work once their relationship is exposed to the internet… I… I can’t lose you, Derek. I don’t ever want to lose you.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hips.

“You won’t. People know, but they don’t have to know everything. We don’t have to star in each other’s videos much, or at all! We’re different types of vloggers, Stiles.” Derek smiled and kissed his lips gently.

“I know…. But I’m a daily vlogger. I share everything everyday… I have to explain all this now!” Stiles exclaimed.

“You don’t have to do anything. You’re in charge here, Stiles, not your fans, not the papers, just you and me.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“I… I need a break.”

Derek leant back “What?”

“Not from us, doofus! From the internet! I… I don’t think I want to vlog for a few days. I want to be sure of how I want to present myself… and us.. to everyone.” Stiles sighed.

“Sure, whatever is best for you.” Derek nodded and kissed Stiles again.

* * *

 

Stiles’ silence goes on for a bit longer than a few days. It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t put a video up on either of his channels. Scott, Allison and Lydia all try to keep him entertained when he’s not at college or working, taking him on day trips to keep his mind occupied.

Stiles sat on a bench outside work one afternoon and finally felt brave enough to see what people were saying about him and Derek. He checked his most recent video and read through the comments carefully. While most of them were really supportive and lovely, a few stood out and, to be honest, scared Stiles.

_Anthony Jude: Ugh, he’s gay? That sucks! Won’t be watching him again._

_SashaSue: His boyfriend is so hot, why would Derek Hale date him!?_

_re3po21: Sinners!_

_JENHale Lover: I swear Derek Hale is dating that girl in his old collab, Jennifer or whatever! They make a much hotter couple ;)_

_Smiley Miley: Science nerd dates Fitness instructor? Ha! Let’s see how long that lasts!_

Stiles was very tempted to reply right back saying him and Derek have had a lovely, thriving relationship for two years, that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and it wasn’t up to other people who they date. But he held himself back, shoved his phone back in his comment and angrily went home, ready to switch on one of his favourite movies and hide from the world.

* * *

 

The following morning Stiles had his whole day free, Derek woke him up with a nice cup of coffee, and he stroked his forehead gently “Wake up, sleepy Stiles.”

“Mmm… Stiles wants to sleep though.”

“Stiles should get up so he can spend the day with his amazing boyfriend. We both have the day off… shall we go to the zoo? Or go swimming? Or we could just spend a lot of the day in bed…?” Stiles was looking up at Derek with one bleary eye open.

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah? Are you thinking of vlogging at all today?” Derek asked.

“If we are having sex, no. And if we aren’t having sex… still no.” Stiles mumbled.

“Why, love? You love vlogging! I thought you were only taking a short break! People are even commenting on my channel asking if you’re okay.” Derek tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair.

“I… I found some nastier comments… and I… I don’t want to be undermined by people I don’t know… I don’t want us to be judged by strangers. I love vlogging, and most of the fans are amazing… it’s just… there are always a few who can shout pretty damn loud.” Stiles sighed.

Derek sighed “I think what we have, us, is pretty amazing. I love you so much! I never imagined I’d ever, ever meet anyone as special as you, who gets me, and who will actually sit and watch scary movies with me and laugh rather than get scared. You’re very, very attractive! Even two years after getting together you still walk into a room and I actually get very horny. I love your obsession with comic books and films and superheroes, I secretly think it’s actually pretty cool. And I will never let anyone come between us. We know each other, we trust each other. And I think we can withstand internet rumours and haters. So I think we should give this a go. Let’s not hide this. Sure we don’t need to heavily partake in each other’s videos, but lets start involving me in daily vlogs, and maybe on my channel we can do some fitness challenges or something? If it works out that’ll be great, if it doesn’t and it gets too much all we have to do is hit that delete button. We’re in charge, okay?” Derek promised.

“O…okay.” Stiles sniffled and buried his face in Derek’s shoulder “Love you too… my gorgeous god of a man who is the best boyfriend in the world. And for a man of few words you always know what to say.”

Derek smiled and hugged Stiles back.

“Now, dry your eyes, I’m going to go and get your vlogging camera.” Derek said.

Stiles sniffled and wiped his eyes with a smile, then sat up a little and took a sip of his coffee.

Derek went to Stiles’ office and grabbed Stiles’ camera and switched it on.

_“Hi, I’m Derek Hale! Not the face you were expecting, right? God I sound like Stiles… sorry, I don’t usually daily vlog, I just do fitness videos. I’m sure Stiles will link me down below in the description. Don’t worry, you won’t just be seeing me today! Follow me.”_

_Derek walked through to the bedroom where Stiles was sat up in bed with the covers pulled up to just under his arms, he had a coffee mug rested in his lap and his glasses sat on his nose._

_Stiles smiled warmly at the camera and gave a little wave._

_“Look who it is. Internet sensation, hardcore Superhero fan, and my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski!” Derek sat on the bed and put an arm around Stiles so they were both in frame._

_Stiles chuckled “Hi again, guys! Sorry I’ve been so inactive recently, I’m guessing you can all tell why, but for those of you who don’t know, I’ve been hiding for the last two weeks because some trashy article outed me and this wonderful man here. Without our permission, might I add. I… I’ll probably do an official video on my main channel soon about it all, but I’ll give you the deets, the down-low, the hot gossip-“ Derek interrupted Stiles._

_“Get on with it or this’ll be so long and my arm will hurt.”_

_Stiles rolled his eyes “Whimp. He’s got like a hundred muscles in his arm, and scrawny old me complains less about holding things. Anyway, so, this is Derek, my boyfriend. Yes, I’m gay, so is he. We have been together for two years, and yes the speculation about the kitchen was correct! We live together, which is pretty awesome I must say! We didn’t meet online, like I presume some of you are assuming! We met back where we both come from, Beacon Hills! I fell into him, quite literally. It was very embarrassing. But he just stood me back up and said… say it, Der!” Stiles grinned._

_Derek smiled “Be careful, I won’t always be there to catch you.”_

_“Yeah, turns out he was WRONG! He is very much always there to catch me! It’s quite fun actually, he’s super strong!” Stiles poked his bicep._

_“Once I fell, Stiles tried to catch me but we just both ended up on the sidewalk looking very stupid.” Derek said fondly._

_“So yeah, we are officially out, I’m sure you will see more of Derek in my daily vlogs! Sorry we have kept it secret for a while, we weren’t ashamed or anything! We just wanted privacy, which I hope you will all give us! It’s actually nice having two years of privacy to build the bond we have, I feel like we can stand anything together.” Stiles said._

_Derek nodded “Definitely.”_

_“Now, I’m hungry and I’m going to be very busy today bringing all of you along for the ride, so let’s go grab some breakfast!” Stiles said, taking the camera off of Derek._

_“I’ve prepared some pancake mix.” Derek said._

_“You hear that, guys? Who has the best boyfriend ever? Me!” Stiles grinned and jumped onto Derek’s back for a piggy-back as they made their way to the kitchen._

_Derek jogged into the kitchen with Stiles laughing on his back. He put Stiles down on a countertop and went about making pancakes._

_“And here we see Derek Hale, in his natural environment, making me delicious food.” Stiles said, documentary style as he set the camera on Derek._

_Derek rolled his eyes “Keep up that attitude and you can make your own food.”_

_“Aww but you make it best!” Stiles whined._

_Stiles turned the camera back to himself and smiled “I… I got quite a few lovely comments from you guys! But a tiny amount said some kind of crappy stuff, mainly about why me and Derek are together when we are so different… Yeah I’m basically a nerd and he’s a jock. But I really like it that way, as in we don’t necessarily share the same interests with everything but it’s nice because we have our own things we like. But we also have a lot of things in common. Like we like the same movies, and we both are secretly bookworms. Also, we have the same sense of humour which is the greatest! Being a bit different in a relationship isn’t a bad thing. For example, Derek hates spiders, can’t stand them. Only a few days ago he ran out of the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, yelling. Me, scrawny old me, had to swoop in and rescue him. He downright refused to take a shower unless the spider was out of the house and luckily enough I am amazing with spiders, they don’t scare me. So without me he wouldn’t be able to shower and he’d be all gross and sweaty and smelly.” Stiles winked “Wasn’t I your hero, babe?”_

_“Absolutely.” Derek chuckled._

_Stiles grinned like an idiot._

* * *

 

_After breakfast Stiles got dressed without the camera on and then turned it on after they were on the subway headed to a nice park._

_“So, we are headed to the park for a picnic! I packed the lunch and I am so excited for this! Derek is carrying our baseball gear! One thing we both love is baseball. Isn’t that right, honey?” Stiles turned the camera around from where he was sat on the seat and pointed it up at Derek who was stood in front of him scowling around at the very busy carriage around them “Hey, babe, you sure you don’t want my seat? You are a bit bigger than me. Take up more space.”_

_Derek looked down and smiled “I’m fine. Just gets a bit warm up here.”_

_Stiles grinned “He loves being my knight in shining armour.” He turned the camera back on himself and with a raised eyebrow added “Such a shame I’m no princess stuck in a tower! I think of myself as more of a lanky computer nerd who goes to fix the wifi and stumbles upon the knight and accidentally makes the knight fall in love with his amazing energy.” He winked. You could hear Derek chuckle from above him._

* * *

 

_“We have arrived! Baseball time is a go!” Stiles said running onto the field with the camera and his baseball bat._

_They set up the camera on the tripod and played a few rounds of playing bat and ball and other baseball-inspired two-man games._

Stiles was already buzzing with excitement again about how he was going to edit today’s vlog. For this footage he planned to speed it up into a montage.

* * *

 

After their game Derek laid out a blanket under a tree and got their picnic out while Stiles dismantled the tripod and brought all their stuff over.

“Got some good footage today! I’m actually looking forward to editing.” Stiles said to Derek as he plopped himself down on the blanket.

“Good. I was hoping it wouldn’t take much for you to get back into vlogging.” Derek smiled and as Stiles lay back he went to lie beside him.

Stiles sighed happily and rolled onto his side facing Derek, he settled his hand on top of Derek’s stomach and they intertwined their fingers together.

“Thank you. For making me do this.” Stiles said gently after a few minutes of quiet.

“No problem. It’s what I’m here for.” Derek used the arm that was wrapped around Stiles to pull him closer and with his free hand he stroked Stiles’ hair.

“I want to have the picnic with no camera. I don’t want to overdo it with footage of us, I do want to have some privacy.” Stiles explained.

“I agree.” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead, making the man smile softly.

* * *

 

_“Right, this is a shorter vlog than normal today! I don’t want to jump back in at the deep end and also this is a homey day for me and Derek, neither of us have work and I’m not studying today so I won’t vlog a lot on days like this. I’d rather spend it with him. And yes, any old vlogs where they’re a bit shorter than normal back in the day usually meant me and Derek were being super romantic and cute behind the scenes.” Stiles winked “Right, I’ll go find my fella, make him say goodbye to you all! Leave a lot of love down in the comments for him, without that glorious guy I wouldn’t be vlogging today! I shall link in the info underneath his channel, it’s pretty awesome but he’s only really into fitness and healthy stuff so if you’re a couch potato like me then just go to his instagram and that’s a bit more varied. He’s just basically awesome and I hope you like him as much as I do! Now where is he…?” Stiles walked through the apartment “Yo, sugar-plum? Where are you at?” he yelled._

_“Bathroom! And don’t call me that, Stiles, for the hundredth time!!!”_

_Stiles rolled his eyes and quietly commented “He loves it really.”_

_Stiles opened the bathroom door without turning the camera on Derek just in case he was naked or peeing, luckily he was just stood at the sink brushing his teeth, in nothing but jogging pants. Stiles swiveled the camera around “Say goodbye to my lovely followers!”_

_Derek smiled around his toothbrush and waved then gave them a thumbs up._

_“I’m a master-Derek interpreter, he says goodbye, and please like the video! How sweet.” Stiles chuckled. He turned the camera back to himself and grinned “Like, comment, subscribe, and I hope to see you all soon!”_

He shut the camera off, put it in his office, then walked back to Derek who was just putting his toothbrush back in the holder, his generic blue one was not nearly as cool as Stiles’ iron man one, and Stiles stood by that.

“All good?” Derek asked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“All good. Much better actually. Now let’s go to bed, I’ll edit that tomorrow morning and put it up then. I’ve got no energy tonight.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and dragged him to their room.

“Is that because I gave you such a good workout at baseball? Not that you running yourself ragged helped, you still lost.” Derek smirked.

“No blowjobs for a week if you’re going to lord that over me.” Stiles scowled but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes, they enjoyed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the bookmarks and kudos and comments! Keep them coming and I'll try to keep these chapters coming! :) xx


	8. Vlogging dates

After the first vlog of Stiles and Derek as a public couple went live Stiles sat watching Thor 2 to entertain himself and give it a bit of time before he checked the comments and twitter and instagram feed.

Derek was at work today so Stiles was left to entertain himself, which he thought was going quite well… until he couldn’t get past the halfway mark in the film and he found himself unlocking his phone.

He checked youtube first, and grinned when he saw so many great comments!

_Grace Bevan: Aww you guys are the cutest!_

_Tom NME: I love that you kept it private while you got together! Imagine that helped stop people interfering! You look so happy together now, and strong too!! Good luck to you both :D_

_Emily Clooney: You are both awesome! Love both of your channels and now I get to see you together it makes it all the more better!_

_Sterek007: So cute <3_

_JohnWilson: Lot of respect for you both! Makes me feel like, despite what my mum says, being gay isn’t the end of the world! Thanks fellas!!!_

_Janet Janet22: ohh Stiles what a lucky guy! Bagged quite the hottie! And with those muscles the bedroom must be fun!_

_Chocoholic1234: I wish I had someone like that in my life, you guys look totally besotted! Happy for you, glad you came out!_

That was just a small amount of them, he swapped from his youtube app to twitter, and found that #sterek was trending. He snorted at that.

Lastly, he checked instagram, and curiosity got the better of him and he searched up the hashtag sterek and saw that there were already hundreds of posts of screenshots from the video! He smiled at the pictures of himself and Derek. It seemed like the public seemed to think it was great!

He dialed his favourite person’s number.

“Hello?”

“We are a trending hashtag on twitter.” Stiles blurted out.

“Cora told me.” Derek chuckled.

“This is pretty cool!” Stiles grinned.

“It is. Is everything okay?” Derek checked.

“Yeah, not many nasty comments at all, feeling lots of love from fans to be honest. I’ve seen a few bad eggs but not enough to make me worried or upset.” Stiles explained.

“Good. I’ll be home normal time, are you working this evening though?”

“Yeah, late afternoon till evening. Sucks for our sex life.” Stiles chuckled.

“Oh, don’t you worry I’m sure we might gather enough energy to have a quick fuck before bed.” Stiles could hear Derek’s smirk through the phone.

“Good. I’ll see you after work then. Feel free to pop into the coffee house before you head home. I want to have a good eye fuck before to get me in the mood.” Stiles smiled, he found it quite odd, they were still as horny around each other as when they first met.

“Gotcha. I’ll have an espresso and an eye fuck to go, please.”

“Oh, my pleasure.” Stiles did his best service voice.

Derek laughed “Got to go, babe, see you later.”

“Love you, bye!”

“Love you too.”

Stiles hung up the phone and snuggled back into the sofa to finish watching his film.

He opened his phone and decided to grab one of his favourite pictures with Derek, while they were at a party, and posted it on instagram with the caption “2 years with this guy and love him more every day! Out and proud in my new vid which you can watch on my channel, link in the bio!”

The picture was a gorgeous one of Derek, he was smiling handsomely at Stiles, his eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree, and Stiles was leaning his temple against Derek’s, an arm slung around his shoulder and his eyes shut in what he liked to think was 50% a love bubble and 50% drunk contentment.

As soon as it went live his phone lit up like a Christmas tree, he watched as the number of likes speedily raised, his follower count went up and the comments rolled in. He smiled, turned off his instagram notifications and then went to go and make himself some food.

* * *

 

Derek smiled when he saw Stiles’ new instagram post, then put his phone back in his pocket and continued surveying his group of trainers.

“Keep going, push yourselves!” he encouraged.

Cora wondered in, grabbed his arm and said “Want to go to the coffee house once this class is finished?”

“Sure.” He smiled, he knew she and Stiles were good friends, but also that she had quite the crush on one of the other baristas, Stiles was hooking her up with times that he was working so she could flirt with him.

After his two hour training session ended he washed up and went to see Cora at reception.

She was sat waiting, her handbag on her desk ready to just leave.

“A little keen aren’t we?” he chuckled as she jogged into step with him.

“Well Stiles is awesome so…” she said.

“Stiles is awesome. But I think you’re more interested in that barista… whatever his name is.” He said knowingly.

“His name is Jamie… and fine, yes, we are flirting, I think I’m going to ask him on a date today, I’m getting good vibes.” She smiled and linked her arm with Derek’s.

Derek rolled his eyes “Well just be careful, you said that about the last guy and he was a shit head in the end.”

“Yeah but that’s why I have an amazing brother like you, to kick their asses when they turn out like that, and I also have the best cuddler in Stiles who will watch movies with me and cuddle the hurt away.” Cora winked.

“You hardly need me to kick anyone’s ass, you can do that all by yourself.” Derek chuckled as they walked into the coffee house.

Stiles was running around the tables clearing up after a busy lunch hour, he seemed quite happy though, it was the beginning of his shift.

Stiles nearly whizzed past Derek and Cora without noticing them but he did a double take and stopped just as he reached them.

“Oh hey!” he smiled.

“Hi.” Derek breathed.

“You guys go find a seat, I’ll bring you your usual.” Stiles smiled.

“Stiles? Can you get Jamie to bring the stuff over?” Cora asked.

“Sure.” Stiles winked, squeezed Derek’s arm before whizzing off again.

“Your boyfriend is such a busy-body.” Cora chuckled as she and Derek found a nice window seat, the coffee house was lovely once it had quietened down after lunch.

“I know.” Derek smiled and kept his eyes on Stiles as he rushed around behind the counter.

“And you’re so still… and quiet… why is it that you’re different but also perfect for each other?” Cora asked.

“I don’t know. I know some people who meet people who are different from them and it just doesn’t work. But it works with me and Stiles, we fit together. We are similar in many ways, and different in others, but I believe in a complimentary way.” Derek explained.

A moment later Jamie appeared at their table with a tray of coffee.

“Hello-oh, hi, Cora!” he smiled when he saw her.

“Hi, Jamie!” she smiled.

“Had a good day?” he put the coffees down in front of them.

“Yeah, I was thinking… want to go out for a drink later?” she asked and took a sip from her cup.

Derek caught Stiles watching them too and raised an eyebrow.

“All good?” Stiles mouthed.

“Yeah, sure, absolutely! At 7 I finish my shift, how about then?” Jamie smiled.

Derek gave him a subtle thumbs up across the room.

Stiles grinned and gave a double thumbs up back, and Derek couldn’t help but mentally comment that he had the dorkiest boyfriend in the world.

“Sure, here’s my number!” Cora wrote down her number on a napkin and gave it to Jamie.

Jamie smiled and then walked back to the counter with a big smile.

Cora gave a big grin to Derek.

“Congratulations.” Derek smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Thanks.” She nodded.

* * *

 

Stiles came over to their table half an hour later and sat on the arm of Derek’s chair.

“I took my break early to be with you guys. So, well done Cora!” he commented.

“Thanks, Stiles!”

Stiles put an arm around Derek’s shoulders and stroked his ear “So, how has your day been?”

“Good. Yours?”

“Great! Had a couple of fans in earlier congratulating us, everyone is thrilled we are out now.”

“Told you it’d be okay.” Cora spoke up.

Stiles smiled “Apparently you Hale’s are right about everything all the time.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Cora winked and Derek chuckled.

* * *

 

Later that evening Stiles walked into his and Derek’s apartment, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter, he found most of the lights off so Derek had obviously gone straight to bed.

Stiles hopped in the shower, scrubbed all the grime from a working day off his skin, then after toweling himself dry and putting on his boxers he walked into their bedroom. Derek lay on his side in bed, his bed side lamp still on, and a book held loosely in his hand.

Stiles gently climbed into bed, his back resting on the headboard. He gently extracted the book from Derek’s hand and the sleeping man didn’t awaken, so he gently put his hand on the side of Derek’s head and stroked his hair soothingly, gently swirling his fingers in the short hair, caressing his ear.

Derek sighed happily, but remained asleep.

“Night night. Love you.” Stiles whispered, pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple, then switched off the lamp and moved down the bed to sleep.

At Stiles’ voice Derek woke up just enough to grab his hand and then drift back to sleep.

* * *

 

Stiles was first up the next morning, excited to get back into vlogging again. He picked up his camera after showering and dressing.

“Morning my beautiful audience! First and foremost, thank you all so much for-“ Stiles was interrupted from where he sat on the sofa from a distant yell of “STILES IT’S 7.30, SHUSH!” from Derek in their room.

Stiles winced then grinned and made his voice a lot more quiet “Sorry, my beloved is not always a morning person. Anyway, as I was saying, thank you so much for all your lovely comments of support for me and my grumpy boyfriend, it means a lot and I’m definitely buzzed to be vlogging again! So, I am up quite early today for me, I have a late afternoon class at uni, but before that I am taking Mr Grumposaurus on a special outing! There’s a fairground just in town for the week so as a surprise I’m taking him there! Fun fact, one of our first dates was at a fairground back home, so I’m sure he will love it, especially if this time I don’t eat too much candyfloss and throw up on his brand new t shirt! Another fun fact for you all, don’t worry if you do throw up on your date, if they like you enough they’ll spend about forty-eight hours getting over the trauma before finally returning your calls and asking you on another date, to somewhere where there is no candy of any kind.” Stiles winked.

“Now, I’m going to make up a packed lunch with all that healthy crap he likes, but a cheeky packet of crisps in the bottom for me of course, and then you and me, yes that’s right, viewers, we are a team once again! You and me are going to wake sleeping beauty up and give him the most yummy breakfast in bed he’s ever had!”

Stiles shut off the camera, prepared lunch and packed up a rucksack for him and Derek, and then prepared this yummy breakfast… and this so well awaited for, best breakfast in bed ever, was in fact a banana and a glass of water.

Stiles got the tray of breakfast ready, which (let’s be honest) didn’t take very long, and then he turned the camera back on. He filmed the food.

“Here, my lovely friends, is the legendary breakfast, that you must supply your boyfriend with if you want to keep him forever. A banana picked from the finest bunch in your local supermarket… and a glass of water, lovingly poured from the tap, right into a clean glass. Look at this, guys, isn’t it just the most amazing breakfast you’ve ever seen?” Stiles joked, then picked up the camera and tray and took it into their bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and spun the camera to face himself “I shall be right back with you, just got to make sure he actually wants to be filmed when he’s only been awake for a minute. Privacy and personal choice is key to happy vlogging, peeps!” he shut off the camera and then opened the door more to find Derek was hiding under the covers. Stiles put the tray down and pulled the covers down so he found Derek’s face, which was all scrunched up unhappily.

“Hey, babe, time to wake up I’ve got a fun day planned. And I brought you breakfast in bed.” Stiles said softly.

“Mmmm… tired though…” Derek rolled over and pulled the blanket up to cover his eyes.

“Okay you get half an hour more shut-eye, but then you’re going to be up because we have plans.” Stiles kissed the top of his head and Derek was already asleep again.

Stiles went back to the living room and switched on his camera “Right, well that was a failure of epic proportions, so I’m allowing him half an hour more but then we really need to get going. But, the good thing about the breakfast we prepared earlier is that it won’t go cold.” Stiles winked.

* * *

 

Stiles picked up the camera half an hour later, after replying to some emails and talking to his manager briefly to keep him updated.

He didn’t turn it on yet, but he did grab the tray of food and sat beside Derek as his boyfriend slept contently.

“Honey, bunny, pudding and pie. Time to wake up. Busy day ahead of us.” Stiles sang softly.

Derek hummed, sounding a little less grouchy this time.

Stiles leaned over him and stroked his hair, kissing his forehead “Up you get. I got you breakfast.”

Derek blinked his eyes open and yawned “Wha’ time is it?”

“Eight o’clock. I know it’s your day off but I planned a nice day for us so you’ve got to get up.” He explained.

Derek rubbed his eyes and sat himself up, Stiles piled pillows behind him and Derek leant back.

“I made you breakfast.” Stiles smiled as he presented the tray and put it on Derek’s lap.

“Made?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“No cheek from you, mister, just eat it and we can get going. Can I film you?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.” Derek nodded and peeled his banana.

“Thanks! I’m actually super excited to have our days filmed too!” Stiles turned his camera on.

“And he is finally up, say good morning, Derek!” Stiles pointed the camera at Derek who raised an eyebrow and said “Good morning, Derek.”

Stiles turned the camera back to himself and said “I’m only with him for his fast sense of humour, as you can see.”

“And I’m with you because of your sarcastic wit.” Derek replied and took a bite out of the banana.

Stiles chuckled then slung an arm around Derek’s shoulders and put them both in the camera’s frame “So, today, we are going to the fairground that’s come to town!” Stiles grinned.

Derek’s eyebrows raised and with his mouth full of banana he made a noise like an exclamation.

“You happy about that?” Stiles asked.

“Mhmm!!” Derek nodded and tried to chew and swallow fast.

“Thought you might be.” Stiles winked and kissed his cheek then shut the camera off.

“Now, I wanted to wake you a little early so we could have some extra fun before we went.” Stiles smirked.

“Oh really?” Derek asked now he had finally finished his mouthful. At the sexy look in Stiles’ eyebrow Derek felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach in excitement.

“Oh yes.” Stiles breathed, pushed the camera and tray of ‘breakfast’ off the bed then pushed Derek back down and climbed on top of him.

Derek’s hands immediately came down to grab Stiles’ cute arse.

Stiles hummed into the kiss he was planting on Derek’s smooth lips. His man was seriously perfect, even down to his soft lips.

Derek thought the same, as he licked his way past Stiles’ chapped lips and into his mouth.

“You gonna fuck me?” Derek asked.

“Fuck yes. Poor you, later you will struggle sitting on those uncomfortable rides.” Stiles whispered and nipped at Derek’s bottom lip.

“Poor me indeed.” Derek grinned.

Stiles laughed and grinded his hips against Derek’s, their hard dicks moving together. Derek’s hands found their way off of Stiles’ bum and got to work on undoing his pants while Stiles had his hands up his sleep shirt.

Derek managed to push both Stiles’ pants and boxers down to his thighs and Stiles moaned into Derek’s neck, which he was kissing and licking.

“You’re so fucking sexy…. Fuck, Stiles…” Derek bucked his hips up eagerly.

They managed to strip off till they were both naked and Stiles grabbed the lube and condom from their bedside table.

“What a treat this is…” Stiles said as he pushed a finger in Derek, aiming almost perfectly and hitting Derek’s spot, Derek arched his back and whined “For such a top, you do like to bottom sometimes.” Stiles began moving his finger in and out of Derek, slowly opening him up.

“God…” Derek breathed and gripped onto Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles grinned “Nope, just Stiles I’m afraid.”

Derek’s eyes snapped open “Stiles, if you keep using that line I’m going to have to kick you out of the bed tonight.” He gasped as Stiles kept going but fingered him a little harder.

“Oh really? Not going to just stop the sex now?”

“Not a chance in hell… more, please..” Derek whined.

Stiles added a finger and then another, and once he felt like Derek was stretched enough, he put on a condom and poured more lube on his fingers then wrapped his hand on his cock, giving it a few pumps to lubricate it.

“Come on then.” Derek smiled, pulling Stiles on top of him and between his legs.

Stiles sighed as he lined himself up and pushed in.

Derek pulled his head down to kiss as he adjusted to Stiles’ cock.

“Okay?” Stiles checked.

Derek nodded “Move…”

Stiles put his hands on Derek’s hips and began slamming into him, the sound of their moans and skin slapping together filled the room.

“Oh my... Stiles… St-“ Derek breathed hard as Stiles filled him up, thrusting into him and hitting that sweet spot inside of him every time.

“That’s it, love… you’re so fucking sexy like this.. taking me… you’re mine…” Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s hips and picking up the pace.

“You’re mine…” Derek replied and Stiles kissed him then wrapped one hand around his cock and began pumping.

Derek felt wrecked, his orgasm building and taking over fast.

“Ah! AH! Stiles!” he yelled.

The gorgeous sounds Derek was making as he came all over his stomach sent Stiles over the edge, he thrust in hard one more time, and the warmth of being so wrapped up in Derek made him grunt as he came, burying his face in Derek’s neck, he stayed there for a minute as his orgasm waved over him.

“You’re a fucking genius, Stilinski.” Derek breathed as Stiles pulled out then rolled over so they lay side by side.

“Why thank you…” Stiles sighed, he grabbed Derek’s hand and interlocked their fingers “I can’t believe how sexy you are… your eyes… your smile… the noises you make…” Stiles moaned “Makes me want to cum again.”

“I don’t doubt you could probably manage it… so horny for me…” Derek rolled onto his side to face Stiles and kissed his cheek “We should shower.”

“Yeah… give me a minute… my legs feel like jelly and I just want to keep thinking about those noises you just made…” Stiles shut his eyes.

Derek smirked, he got up and began walking to the bathroom, just before he got to the doorway of their bedroom he let out a wrecked moan.

Stiles’ eyes snapped open and he lifted his head from Derek’s pillow and watched as his boyfriend walked out of their room, moaning like a freaking porn star.

Stiles scrambled up to follow Derek into the shower, Derek was laughing by the time Stiles nearly slipped on the bathroom mat just to be with him.

* * *

 

“We’ve arrived!” Stiles smiled into the camera, the background was filled with lots of stalls and gaming area and rides too.

“And he’s promised no candy floss. So hopefully no sick this time!” Derek added from where he walked beside Stiles.

“That’s right, the goal for today is to not throw up on my boyfriend. How romantic are we?” Stiles looped his arm into Derek’s.

“So, let’s go on the dodgems first.” Derek suggested.

Stiles put the camera down as they went to qeueu for a go.

“Excuse me.” Came a small voice from just below them, a young girl, probably only fifteen, had come over with a shy smile “I’m a big fan of your vlogs, and your fitness stuff.” She said to them both and tucked a long piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

“You are? That’s awesome! What’s your name?” Stiles asked.

“Lucy… ummm… could I get a picture with you both?”

“Definitely!” Stiles smiled and Derek nodded.

She stood between them and with her arm extended took a few selfies with them.

When she turned to face them again she said “It’s so cool to meet you! I was so thrilled when you came out, I think you guys are super cute together! Are you here on a date?”

“Aww, thanks! Yeah we are on a date, you’ll get to see our whole day together when I upload this!” Stiles wiggled the camera in his hand.

“Really? That’s so cool! Me and my mates were destroyed when you stopped vlogging for a while, you are definitely one of our favourites! But we were also upset for you, it wasn’t fair that you were a bit pushed out of the closet.” She said.

“That’s sweet of you to say! Well I’m back and I can assure you, it may have been a bit of a rollercoaster when it happened but I’m cool with it now, and excited to share this wonderful part of my life with my interweb friends.” Stiles slung an arm around Derek’s shoulders.

“Just one more thing before I go, what’s the best thing to do for a strong core?” she asked Derek.

“Hula-hooping.” Derek said “Works those hips and uses a lot of muscles in both your stomach and back. Plus it can be quite fun when you learn tricks.”

Lucy smiled eagerly and Stiles added “Derek hula-hooping is one of my favourite sights, it’s kind of unexpected but he looks really hot.”

Lucy laughed “When does he not look hot?!”

Stiles leaned in like they were conspiring together “Between you and me? He’s definitely not so hot when he’s got his head down the loo with a tummy bug. Don’t tell him that, though, last time he was poorly I had to reassure him every time he threw up that I still thought he was a major hottie.”

“I imagine maybe he doesn’t look good like that, no.” Lucy nodded “Will you guys be at vidcon?” she commented.

“Not sure yet, have to check the schedules and such. But I’m hoping so.” Stiles smiled “Ohh… are you super busy right now?” he asked as they got to the front of the line.

“Nah, I just came over to say hi, I don’t like rides, even dodgems, so I’m kind of on the sidelines when my brothers go crazy here.”

“You can say no, but would you maybe be able to film us on the dodgems? I’d rather not break my camera.” Stiles said.

“Oh my god, really!? Yes I would love to do that!”

“I’ll make sure to credit you in the description and link you up in any social media you want to share!” Stiles said.

“This is the best day ever!” she squealed as Stiles handed his camera over and showed her how to use it briefly.

The dodgems all became free and the next group all moved onto their carts. Stiles took an orange one while Derek took a blue one. Lucy stood by the side, camera up and filming it all.

The siren blared for the carts to begin and Stiles cheered as he and Derek went right for each other, crashing against each other. Stiles spun his around just before Derek trapped him in a corner, and he sped away, before being crashed into by two other carts holding teens.

Derek laughed and drove around chasing Stiles, weaving through the other carts.

“You’re like a dodgem ninja!” Stiles yelled as Derek bumped the back of his cart.

“And you are definitely not.” Derek yelled back.

“Screw you.” Stiles yelled, spun his cart around and chased after Derek, who was giggling like a kid.

* * *

 

They jumped off the dodgems and went back over to Lucy to get the camera.

“Thank you so much, this is going to be really fun to edit! Would you like to be in my vlog?” Stiles asked.

“Is that a trick question?! Of course!” she grinned.

Stiles held out his camera to face all three of them and grinned “Guys, meet my very professional camera lady, Lucy! She’s one of my wonderful internet subscribers! So exciting to meet friends out and about!” He slung an arm around her shoulder “So, Lucy, anything you want to say?”

“Uhh… these guys are super lovely! If you see them out and about take a leap of faith and say hi, they are so nice!!!” she grinned “And also, hi mum and Jackie! Look who I met!!!” she pointed at them both.

Stiles laughed “It’s always a good moment to say hi to mums and dads when you’re on camera! And yes, please, all friends do come and say hello if you ever see me or Derek! Unless we are by a subway station and running, in which case we are probably late and in a rush.” He winked.

He turned the camera off and turned to Lucy “Thanks again! Let me just grab your internet links from you so I can credit you! And you’re cool, I’m definitely following you now.”

Lucy looked over the moon happy! Stiles handed over his phone and she showed him her instagram, youtube and twitter.

“This has been such a great day, thank you!” she smiled at them both after handing Stiles’ phone back.

“No thank you, I’m so glad we managed to get some cool dodgem footage!” Stiles smiled and gave her a quick hug, Derek did the same and said “Thanks, it was nice meeting you!”

She jogged away to find her siblings and Derek interlocked his fingers with Stiles “She was nice, I like people like that.”

“Yeah, it makes me want to really go to vidcon this year.” Stiles sighed.

“We should talk to our manager tonight or tomorrow, sort it out.” Derek smiled and pecked Stiles’ lips.

They walked in companiable silence for a few minutes, looking at all the different stalls and rides.

“Would you want to do a panel together if we did vidcon?” Derek asked.

Stiles made a few different faces as he thought, one of the things Derek loved about him was how easy it was to read him, he was so expressive.

“I… yeah. I think by that time we will have a good feel for the audience. Plus we could play with our two very different audiences, do some nerdy sport stuff. And I think it will be beneficial for our new LGBT audience who have questions. We both have a youthful audience.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand.

Derek nodded “I think that’d be good.”

* * *

 

After quite a few more exhilarating rides, Stiles was feeling hungry, they went over to a food stand, it was late afternoon by now.

“Hey, could I have a hotdog with ketchup but no mustard, a coke and a bucket of candy floss.” Stiles smiled.

“Honey, no.” Derek frowned sharply.

“Come on, Der-bear, I haven’t had candy floss in years, I won’t eat it so fast this time, promise!” Stiles smiled angelically.

Derek rolled his eyes “Fine. And I’ll have the tomato soup and a bottle of water please.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek’s waist as they waited for their food.

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead.

“Love you.” Stiles hummed.

“Love you too.” Derek rubbed Stiles’ back.

“Here you go, fellows.” The cook handed over their food.

Derek laid down his jacket on the floor under a tree and he and Stiles sat together on it munching on their hot food.

Stiles dribbled some sauce down his chin and Derek scooped it up with his thumb and Stiles licked it off with a cheeky grin.

“You did that on purpose just so you could lick my thumb.” Derek exclaimed with raised, thick eyebrows.

Stiles smirked “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.” Derek rolled his eyes “Because you’re obviously not the most horny person in the world.”

“Only for you, baby.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes but Stiles could see that he was smiling a little.

“You love me.”

“Yes. As long as you don’t throw up on me later.” Derek warned.

It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes now.

* * *

 

Stiles was buzzed. He was on a massive sugar high after eating a ginormous amount of candy floss. Derek watched him cautiously as he jogged about the fairground going from stall to stall talking animatedly to the owners about their items or activities.

“Stiles, slow down.” Derek grabbed his arm as he buzzed passed.

Stiles swung around to say something but then he went very pale as his body was jerked to a halt.

“Oh no.” Stiles mumbled as his chin began trembling.

“Stiles…” Derek frowned in worry and very suddenly Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders and threw up. On Derek. His sick was on Derek. Again.

Derek grimaced and looked down at his shirt and trousers, the sick was dripping from his torso and onto his jeans.

“I’m sowwy…” Stiles mumbled, tears in his eyes “I didn’t mean to…”

Derek couldn’t be mad. Just looking at his boyfriend’s face, his lip trembling and tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Come on, let’s go get a cloth. You feeling okay to move or do you want to sit down and I’ll get it for us?” Derek stroked a hand through Stiles’ hair.

“I need to sit.” Stiles said quietly. Stiles was only quiet when he felt sick.

Derek rubbed his arm and sat him down close by at the bottom of a tree, they were both avoided by all passer-byers, the smell of vomit pungent and a definite turn off. Derek tried to breathe through his mouth to stop making himself feel sick at the smell.

He jogged over to the medical tent and said to the paramedic “Hi, could I grab some cloths, water and a bucket? My boyfriend has been sick.”

“Of course, sweetie!” she smiled and grabbed all his supplies “Does he need any assistance by us?”

“No, we’re quite alright, thanks though!” Derek smiled and took the bucket and supplies.

“Keep the supplies, we’ve got plenty. Hope he feels better!” she waved him off.

Derek jogged back and as he approached felt a pang of sadness at the sight of Stiles sat under the tree, his arms wrapped around his legs, his chin rested on his knees.

“Hey, babe.” Derek crouched in front of him and handed him the water.

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled softly and drank a few sips “I feel a bit better.”

“You ate that candyfloss too quickly.” Derek said and rubbed his arm soothingly.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘I told you so’?”

“Let’s wait till we are home and you feel better, hey?” Derek chuckled.

Stiles sniffled.

“You all sorted?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. Derek handed him the bucket just in case then took off his t shirt and began wiping his torso and some of the sick off his trousers. It didn’t help that much but it was better than nothing.

Derek chucked his shirt in a plastic bag and put his jacket on.

“Come on.” He took Stiles’ arm and helped him stand slowly. Stiles stumbled into him and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist to keep him steady while he walked to the fairground exit.

Stiles remained quiet until they were in the taxi heading home.

“I don’t like it when you’re quiet.” Derek said, squeezing stiles’ shoulder as his boyfriend rested against his side.

“Sorry… just feel… bad.” Stiles said, playing with a hole in his pants.

“Well don’t. Sure, I’d really love to not be covered in sick right now. But you didn’t mean it.” Derek soothed.

Stiles sniffled and held onto Derek tighter, his hand was wrapped around Derek’s torso, under his jacket. “You told me not to get the candy floss and I ruined our date.”

“You didn’t ruin our date, if anything, once I’m clean I’m sure I’ll find it funny that it was so similar to our first date. That was very memorable for me, I was stood covered in your sick and thinking I didn’t mind as much as I should have. Like… maybe you’re worth it. And now, after all our time together, I know being thrown up on because you make stupid decisions with sugar, is definitely worth it because you are wonderful.” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead- he loved Stiles but he wasn’t going to be kissing those lips till after he brushed his teeth.

“You’re more wonderful. For a start you always get your sick in the toilet.” Stiles said, Derek laughed “And you also always know exactly what to say.”

Derek smiled and rested his head against Stiles’ “Just relax, let’s get home and clean and into bed.”

Stiles nodded.

Once at home Derek had a shower and chucked his clothes in the washing machine while Stiles ran a bath and soaked in there for a good twenty minutes of relaxation time.

After they both felt thoroughly clean, relaxed, and better, they put on their warmest pyjamas and climbed into bed to watch a movie.

“Wait, before it starts.” Stiles grabbed his camera and held it in front of them both. Derek got into frame, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Sorry, friends, for the abrupt end of that vlog! That was meant to be an amazing adventure but unfortunately I threw up. On Derek. Again. Rule 1: do not eat candy floss, Stiles. Ever. Especially near your handsome and far too understanding boyfriend.” Stiles winked.

“I’ve forgiven him but if he buys candyfloss again I will personally put it in the trash before he can so much as put one piece on his tongue.” Derek smirked.

“That’s fair enough, I think.” Stiles chuckled.

“More than fair enough. But it was still a good night.” Derek smiled and nuzzled into Stiles’ pyjama shirt.

“It was.” Stiles rested his cheek on Derek’s fluffy and un-gelled hair.

“We’re going to watch a film, yet to make a solid decision but it’s out of my choice, 22 jump street, or Derek’s, Cloud Atlas. After today’s events I think I might let Derek win our deciding thumb war. So goodnight, see you all soon, and keep being awesome!” Stiles winked at the camera, waved, and shut it off.


	9. Stiles doesn't have time for fashion

“You look handsome tonight.” Stiles squeezed the arm of Derek’s which was looped through his own as they walked down the street together. They were going out to a bar for drinks with Lydia, Cora, Scott and Allison.

“Thank you. So do you.” Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead.

They had both dressed nicely, Stiles with slim-fit jeans and a navy polo shirt with a cat with sunglasses sticking out of the pocket that was on the right pec. He loved it, he had said ‘it looks smart but there’s a secret awesomeness about it’ when they had bought it earlier that month. He wore his cleanest pair of vans. Derek was wearing a purple v-neck with dark jeans that hugged his butt perfectly (according to Stiles) and some grey converse shoes.

Stiles smiled softly “Can’t wait to see everyone. I need some Scott-and-Stiles time too, it’s been nearly three weeks since our last gaming night.”

Derek rolled his eyes “You get so moody when you haven’t seen Scott in a while.”

“He’s my bro, dude! Got to have a fix.” Stiles laughed.

“I’ll never understand your friendship.”

“We are pretty special…” Stiles sighed.

“It sounds like you two should be the couple, not me and you.” Derek commented.

Stiles pretended to gag “That’s gross, man! He’s my bro! That’d be like having sex with… my bro! Yuck. Anyway, I may get a bit grumpy without a fix of my favorite trainee-vet, but I get much more grumpy when I haven’t had a fix of my favorite person in the whole world.”

“I’ll let Lydia know you feel this way, I’m sure she will pop around more often.” Derek joked.

“I meant you, you idiot!” Stiles slapped his arm gently.

“I know, just teasing you.”

“Well don’t. I want you to always know that you’re number 1 in my life, got it?” Stiles pouted.

Derek paused in their walk, turned to face Stiles, and kissed him gently “I know.” He said after nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip delicately.

Stiles hummed happily and wrapped his arm around Derek’s waist as they continued walking.

They rounded the corner to the road the bar was on and found Scott, Allison and Cora waiting outside. When they reached them they all had a round of hugs (Stiles and Scott shared an extra special long one and Allison and Derek shared a knowing look).

Lydia was always a little fashionably late so they all went inside to grab a table but didn’t order drinks till she was there.

Stiles took his favorite place on Derek’s lap.

“Do you have to sit on me every time we go out for drinks?” Derek sighed.

“Why have a strong boyfriend if you can’t sit on them? Plus, you’re comfy and those chairs are made of wood. I need comfy.” Stiles whined.

“Come on, off, I want to be able to feel my legs until we are at least a little drunk.” Derek bumped his knee to shift Stiles off.

“Cruel…” Stiles grunted and sat next to him.

Lydia showed up and after a round of hugs they all ordered a round of drinks.

It didn’t take long for them all to be fairly tipsy and a lot louder, all chatting together and over each other.

As the evening drew on, Stiles sat himself in Derek’s lap contentedly and Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and slipped one hand under his shirt to settle gently on his stomach.

Allison and Scott were making heart-eyes at each other over their cocktails while Cora and Derek chatted quietly in their drunken and dosy mindsets. Lydia and Stiles on the other hand were talking animatedly about some idea for a new video on Stiles’ channel and blogpost for her, by the volume of their chatter Derek could tell it was something that was exciting them both.

At the end of the evening the two couples split off to head home while Lydia and Cora shared a taxi to their apartments which were quite close by.

Stiles and Derek walked home, and when they stumbled into their own apartment and fell onto the sofa together, Derek on top of Stiles, his head on his chest. Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek and used his other hand to stroke his hair. Derek loved lying like this when he was feeling all pliant and tired, Stiles made him feel all wrapped up and warm, and safe too. He sighed and nestled his head against Stiles’ chest. He put the television on to some rerun of a comedy show but mostly they lay there dozing quietly, occasionally chattering until they fell into a nap.

They’d get up at around three and Derek would drag Stiles to their actual bed after switching off the television, but for now they were content with their sofa cocoon.

* * *

 

The following day, after an early morning class, Stiles was rushing around tidying up their bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, he was having a day off and had just finished his work out and was changing into some sweat pants and an old t-shirt that Stiles often stole on a lazy-day.

“Tidying.” Stiles grunted from inside the wardrobe where he was bent over, buried amongst a rail of jackets and shirts.

“Not that I’m not loving the view, but can you stop for a second just to clarify why you’re tidying. You don’t really have time to tidy today if you’re doing a thorough clean, you’ve got work in a few hours. Just relax.” Derek suggested, coming up to stand behind stiles and patting the top of his butt.

“Lydia is coming over. We’re filming a video and doing a blogpost together about gay stereotypes in fashion. It was the idea we were talking about last night at the bar. We have clashing schedules a lot so this is the only free time we both have in the coming weeks and we are both buzzed to film this. But as she’ll be filming in our room and specifically in my wardrobe I need to tidy it. She’ll be here in a few minutes, answer the door for me and tell her to come right through, will you?” Stiles explained as he folded pants and stuffed the really old and tattered boxers into the back of a drawer.

“Sure. Need any help or can I go edit my new workout routine?” Derek checked.

“Just make the bed and check there isn’t anything embarrassing on the tables or anything, please!” Stiles took his head out of the wardrobe to briefly smile at his boyfriend.

Derek nodded and gave him a thumbs up “Got it. No messy bed, dildos, and 5 litre bottles of lube will be in sight.”

Stiles snorted and let out an adorable giggle from inside the wardrobe “Aww, babe, I love it when you make jokes… but seriously I’m considering getting bigger bottles of lube, we can’t keep running out as quick as we have been recently. It’ll probably be financially sensible too, they’re usually overall cheaper when you buy in larger quantities.” Stiles mumbled to himself while Derek got to making the bed.

“I’m sure we have enough to last us a little while still.” Derek soothed. When Stiles was under pressure he tended to ramble about the little things that were bothering him or things he was pondering.

Their doorbell buzzed and Derek jogged over to answer it.

Lydia walked in, confident as always, wearing a beautiful blue dress, carrying nothing but a laptop bag.

“Afternoon, Derek.” She kissed his cheek on the way past and went straight to their room.

“Afternoon!” Derek called after her and went to making them all some coffee and tea.

“I’m nearly ready.” Stiles said to Lydia, stood back from the wardrobe and admiring it’s now neat state.

“Good. Change your shirt you’ve got a grass stain on that one.” She smiled.

Stiles stripped off his shirt as she set up his camera in front of them.

Derek walked in and stopped short “It looks like you’re about to shoot a porno.”

Stiles stood up and looked around then chuckled, he pulled on a clean t shirt and grabbed the tray of drinks off of Derek then kissed his lips gently “Thank you for helping tidy. Go edit your video while we do this.”

“Yes, boss.” Derek rolled his eyes fondly, Stiles was bossy when he was in business mode.

Derek went to the sofa, tucked himself into the corner with his laptop and began editing.

* * *

 

“Hello, my gorgeous muffins! I’m back today with another video and I’m joined by fashion guru and my personal favorite red-head ever, Lydia Martin!” Stiles grinned “Now, I’m going to let her take the reigns for today’s video, as it’s about fashion, which isn’t exactly my forte!”

Lydia grinned at him “That’s an understatement! When I first met you, you were wearing luminous orange with a mossy green.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “That day was laundry day and my dad said I looked fine…” he pouted and crossed his arms.

She patted his arm gently “Now today, you Stilinski fans, I have been given access from the man himself, to his wardrobe! The aim of this video is for two things to happen. Firstly, Stiles will see the error of his fashion ways and I can dress him more often, yes, he is indeed my side project.” She winked “But me and Stiles were talking the other day about gay stereotypes. Now, I personally don’t think Stiles screams ‘GAY’. Especially in his fashion sense. The media, and a lot of people still haven’t grasped the whole concept that our clothes don’t define our sexuality. Of course, some people do use their clothes to make such a statement, and that is fine. Our fashion is one of our creative outlets. But when Stiles came out, not too long ago, one of the many comments he received concerned his clothes and how people were so incredibly surprised about his sexuality because he has such a boyish and unattractive fashion sense. So in showing you his wardrobe we are hoping to turn those stereotypes on their heads a little bit!” she smiled.

“This has been something I’ve thought about a lot,” Stiles said “Now, you all know I love my dad, we all love Papa Stilinski! He’s the best! Now, one of the first things he said to me when I came out was that I wasn’t gay because of how I dressed. He was joking, of course, he loves me just the way I am, gay and unfashionable and annoying and all! But honestly it’s always something that plays on my mind, the fact that my dress sense doesn’t really conform with my sexuality. But it’s something I’ve always been confused by. I wear what I find comfortable and what I enjoy wearing. And I find men attractive. Those two, for me personally, don’t connect. For some guys and girls they do, that’s fabulous. But I know there are some gays, lesbians, bisexuals out there, who feel a little uncomfortable with how society perceives them due to their fashion sense. Now, enough of the boring old mumbo jumbo, let’s let Lydia Martin go through my drawers and embarrass me!” Stiles winked and gave a thumbs up.

Lydia opened the closet behind them and Stiles grinned proudly.

“Stiles… this is a lot of plaid…” she sighed. He had about fifteen shirts on hangers, all of them plaid.

“Plaid is good, it goes with anything and you can wear it on top of t shirts and it keep you warm but not too warm.” He excuses himself.

“Oh my god… what is this…” Lydia pulls out a hung up suit jacket. It was mostly navy blue but it had green and yellow lines running up and across.

“It’s a suit jacket. I wore it on me and Derek’s fifth date to a nice restaurant.”

“He must really love you… Jesus Christ… this is horrendous.” She had wide eyes.

“Hey, I got lucky that night so I think you’re the only one here with that opinion.” Stiles commented.

“Derek!?” Lydia called out.

A few seconds later Derek popped his head into the room.

“Hey, sweetie, do you like this jacket of Stiles’?” Lydia held it up.

“I think it’s horrible and I’ve tried to ‘accidentally’ burn it while ironing twice now and it’s indestructible.” Derek said plainly.

Lydia smirked at Stiles.

“Hey-what?! I wore that on our fancy fifth date! You said it brought out my eyes!” Stiles gasped.

“It does bring out your eyes, I have to focus extra hard on them to ignore the ugly jacket.” Derek explained.

“I got lucky that night!”

“Honey, that was a cross between me genuinely liking you and wanting to do that, and also me just wanting to get the jacket off of you.” Derek said.

“I feel so betrayed right now. Fine. Anything else you hate me wearing?” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“If I say yes will you make me sleep on the couch?” Derek asked, a little nervous now.

“What is it? Is it the santa socks?”

“Maybe… I’m going to go before I get into any more trouble.” Derek backed out of the room.

“I’d like to make a brief disclaimer that I’m not going to be the cause of you two breaking up.” Lydia joked.

“Please, like I could break up with a butt that nice and eyebrows that cute.” Stiles sighed after his boyfriend.

“Really? The eyebrows don’t put you off at all? They’re what he mostly uses to communicate!” Lydia raised both her own eyebrows.

“I like that. He has this cute grumpy cat vibe going on.” Stiles grinned.

“Now, enough of this smitten talk, let’s look at some of your t shirts. I’m going to skip your jeans because they are either blue and baggy, white chinos, or one nice set of black skinnies but I bought you them anyway.” She said.

She rummaged through a pile of shirts while Stiles hung his suit jacket back up tenderly.

“Oh good lord. Who let you buy this!?” Lydia held up a t shirt with a silhouette of a pole dancer on it and the phrase ‘I support single moms’.

Stiles face-palmed.

“This is borderline sexist and just gross. I mean, women, moms, can totally be pole dancers, strippers, whatever they want, but this is such a guy shirt.” Lydia cringed.

“Okay, this is an old shirt I don’t wear anymore, and in fairness to myself I bought it in the peak of my insecurities about my homosexuality and masculinity too. I don’t know why I still have it.” Stiles winced.

“It’s awful and we are burning it after. Look to my blog, lovelies, for pictures of said burning.” Lydia winked at the camera.

Stiles chuckled “Fine by me. It is a soft shirt though…” he fondled it between his fingers.

“Let it go, Stilinski.” Lydia smacked his arm.

He drew back and rolled his eyes and she chucked it onto the bed for later.

“This is awful…” she winced and pulled out a luminous yellow and green striped running shirt.

“It was a present from my dad when I joined the gym.” Stiles grabbed the shirt and held it defensively close to himself.

“How long ago was this?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh, probably about six years ago.”

“Have you ever worn it?”

“No…”

“Have you ever been to the gym?”

“Yea-“

“-Other than to visit Derek at his gym?”

“…No…” Stiles pouted.

“Well sorry papa Stilinski, but this is going to the thrift shop because it takes up room and maybe someone else would appreciate it more!” she chucked it on the bed.

“Am I going to have any clothes left at the end of this?” Stiles exclaimed.

“Depends…” she hummed and began rummaging again.

“On what?”

“On how awfully unfashionable you are. Speaking of! Now this isn’t necessarily unfashionable, I’m just surprised you own one.” She pulled out a grey turtleneck jumper.

“Oh, that! I’ve only ever really wore that for my first week at college.” He explained.

“Why?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, I had the biggest hickey on my neck and I wanted to make a good impression on my classmates and this did the trick.” He explained.

“Ah. The old hickey-cover! Next time call me and I’ll put a little make up on it and cover it right up, honey.” She rubbed his arm then held out the jumper “It looks a little too baggy for you, and not in a cute oversized style way.”

“Oh yeah, Derek had to wear it for a board meeting because I also gave him a hickey and he needed to make a good impression. Now it’s my cosy cold jumper for when I’m poorly.” He smiled and put the jumper back.

“That’s cute. A real positive thing about same-sex couples, or just flat sharing with friends of the same gender is that you get to share clothes which can be great! I, from experience, know that when Stiles wears Derek’s clothes he looks adorable, a real cute muffin because the clothes are a little baggy. When Derek wears Stiles’ clothes, which is less often, it just makes him look a lot hotter.” Lydia explained.

“Yeah, those muscles really put buttons to the test.” Stiles laughed.

“Lastly, and what I think many viewers will have been anticipating. Underwear.” Lydia clapped her hands together.

“Oh joy.” Stiles deadpanned.

“Now, Stiles, tell us all, what are you wearing right now?” she smirked.

Stiles frowned “Uhh, let me check…” he turned around to face away from the camera and pulled his waistband away to look at his boxer-briefs.

“Calvin Klein grey boxer-briefs.” He answers, turning back around with a smile.

“Holy god, Stiles, are you wearing the most fashionable underwear of this year?!” Lydia was in a little bit of shock. The last time she had seen him in his underwear he had been drunk and dancing on a table and the pants in question had been purple and green plaid and super ugly.

“Uhh… I don’t know. Derek bought them for me.”

“Your man has taste.”

“Of course he does, he chose me.” Stiles smiled.

“Well… I suppose everyone has their blindspots.” She smirked.

“Oi!” he frowned.

“Haha, now back to underwear! I have for you, ladies and gentleman, the most horrendous things I’ve ever seen. Some viewers may find this upsetting.”

“Lydia you’re being overdramatic.”

“Stiles they have yellow on them! No pieces of underwear should have yellow on them.”

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Lydia held up a pair of baggy boxers with yellow and brown polkadots.

“Explain yourself.” She said.

“Umm… I honestly don’t remember, they probably came in a pack and looked comfy and cheap.”

“Do you expect to get laid in these?” she said sharply.

“Uhh… well I think when I normally get laid there aren’t any pieces of clothing involved.”

“Stiles, if I was with someone and I got them down to these, I’d probably leave as soon as I saw these. They’re horrible.”

“They’re not that bad!”

“Do you like being sexy for Derek?” she asked.

“Hey, I’m super sexy. Some of the time. In fairness I wouldn’t wear them on a date, and they’d usually be a pair I’d wear under sweatpants on a lazy day.” Stiles shrugged.

“We are burning these and I am taking you shopping.”

“Oh no, please, Lydia, not again.”

“Yes again! You learnt nothing from our last trip!”

“I learnt some things! I wear the skinny jeans on dates. I… uhhh… I chuck out jeans if they have holes in them that aren’t made that way! I’m growing.”

She smiled at that “Okay, fair enough. But our next shopping trip we are focusing on colors.”

Stiles slouched “Okay…”

“And Derek can come because he clearly has better taste than you so I need someone who will help enforce your new wardrobe rules on you when I’m not here.” She said.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled.

“Right, so that wraps that up! Thanks for joining me and supporting me through the horror that is Stiles Stilinski’s wardrobe! I plan to do a little fashion shoot with him after our shopping trip, he’s agreed to that but truthfully I’m sure at least half of his wardrobe will be the same plaid and chinos as normal. There’s just no changing some people. And I don’t want to either.” She ruffled his hair and he practically preened.

“True that, sister! Now, thanks again, hit that like button and subscribe and I’ll be back soon with another main channel video! Let me know your thoughts on this one though, can’t wait to hear about what you guys think! Have I helped changed any perceptions out there?” he asked.

* * *

 

Stiles spent a few hours editing and collaborating with Lydia before she went home.

Derek was sat curled up on the sofa reading a book.

“All done. Now it’s just you and me, hot stuff.” Stiles sat down beside him and squeezed his thigh.

“Don’t you have work?” Derek asked, not looking away from his book, but he did feel his cock twitch at Stiles’ firm hand.

“Oh, fuck me… like seriously, fuck me so hard that I can’t move so I don’t have to go…”

“As tempting as that sounds you really don’t want to get in trouble. But I can fuck you when you’re back home.” Derek kisses Stiles’ temple.

“Fuck, fine… that’ll have to do…” he whined and got up to go and get ready.

Derek slapped his bum as he walked past.

Stiles turned around with a big grin, looking thoroughly cheered up.

“Just to keep you going until later.” Derek smiled.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

_Jude Macy: Oh my god, loved this! I’m a lesbian and I love fashion, I love make-up too, and people always assume I am straight, it’s so annoying!_

_Grace Bevan: This was hilarious! Nothing funnier than your wardrobe, Stiles! Though sometimes you do have some really nice clothes!_

_JJ Jones: I love when Derek came in! You guys are adorable!_

_Fashionista 221: Lydia!!! <3 she is fave!_

_Gillian Grimes: I love you guys together! Do more collabs please!!!_

_SterekFanForever: Sterek in this main video, love love love it!_

_JammaBee: They only came out recently and now they keep featuring in each other’s stuff (well, more Derek in Stiles’ stuff), it feels so fast!_

_Emily Clooney: @JammaBee It isn’t fast to them! They’ve been together for years! Now they’re just not editing it out of their content!_

_Miles Oaker: Love you all! Amazing video! Totally agree with the points made about sexuality and fashion! I’m gay and I feel I do dress with the stereotype, but that’s my choice. One of my friends is gay and he’s got awful taste in clothes! It is all about personal preference! Thanks for this you two!_

_Chocoholic1234: Derek must really love Stiles to deal with those clothes! XD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just mention that I'm from the UK! I realised when I was writing that there might be some differences in words and spelling between the UK and US maybe, so if there is anything I've missed I do apologise! Hope you enjoy reading though!   
> Please comment and stuff! Love to hear from you guys! :D x


	10. Fitness bribes and the Sheriff!

After a long day at work Derek came home to Stiles fast asleep in front of the television, he smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear gently.

Derek made himself some dinner and as he ate he sat at the end of the couch eating and writing in his notebook for video ideas while Stiles snored softly.

Stiles blinked his eyes open half an hour later and stretched, Derek’s eyes followed the patch of skin at his waistline as his shirt rode up.

“Hey, how long have you been home?” Stiles asked sleepily, staring up at Derek.

“About an hour, not long. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, been so tired with work and college and the channel… people loved me and Lydia’s video.” He smiled and sat up, he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“It was a great video.” Derek smiled and placed his empty plate on the table.

“You been thinking up more video ideas?” Stiles asked, gesturing to the closed notebook on the coffee table.

“Yeah.” Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and they cuddled together.

“Want to share?” Stiles prompted.

“I’ve been thinking of what to do in a collaboration with you. I’ve been in your channel so much and you haven’t been in mine at all. Want to introduce you to my subscribers. Well, the ones that aren’t aware of you, that is.” Derek smiled gently.

“Awesome! What are you thinking?”

“Well, my favorite idea so far is definitely that me and you do a work out session together, I’ll be your personal trainer. It’d be useful for beginners to watch as they see what I’m asking of them as a personal trainer, and then it’d also have your humorous side because I’m sure you won’t exactly be the most… primed person to take part in a fitness video.” Derek explained.

“Hey, I’m fit!”

“Yes, in a way, you have strength and you’re not weak, but you don’t have stamina and aren’t used to vigorous exercise.” Derek explained.

“That wasn’t what you were saying last night. I mean, my hips got the best workout, fucking you speechless.” Stiles leant over and licked the shell of Derek’s ear.

“Oh god, don’t remind me, I’ll come again.” Derek whined.

“Who says that’s a bad thing?” Stiles moved over to straddle Derek’s lap.

Derek’s dick perked up in interest and he settled his hands on Stiles’ waist.

“Mmmm… maybe it isn’t such a bad thing… we can talk videos later…” Derek began kissing up Stiles’ neck.

Stiles arched his back as Derek kissed up his neck and then nibbled on his earlobe.

Derek stood up, Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist, and carried him toward their bedroom, stopping to push him up against a wall every now and then as they kissed.

“Mmm… fuck, Derek…” Stiles whimpered as Derek lay him on the bed and settled himself between Stiles’ open legs to grind against him.

“Yeah… you are getting one hell of a fuck today.” Derek groaned.

Stiles whined and then squeaked excitedly, his cock straining against his pants now.

“You like the thought of that, babe?” Derek whispered into his neck.

“Mmm… yes.” Stiles bit his lip and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

After preparing Stiles as quickly as they could, he turned him over so he was on all fours, they didn’t do it like this very often, mostly preferring to face one another.

Stiles gripped onto the sheets to ready himself and gave Derek a nod to show he was ready.

Derek looked down at the beauty that was his boyfriend, and pushed in slowly. Once he was in at the hilt they both groaned and Derek waited for Stiles to move himself before he also began thrusting in and out.

“Oh god… fuck yes… screw assignments and editing and all that crap. Just keep doing that… Fuck, Der…” Stiles was breathless, but as in most situations he liked to talk, that is until he was too far gone to even say anything other than “Oh” and “Derek”.

“Ohhhhh. Myyyyy. Gooood.. Derek, right there!” Stiles yelled as Derek slammed into him, hitting his G-spot nearly every time.

Stiles gripped the sheets between his fists so tight and tried his best to remain on his hands and knees and not just fall onto the bed. Derek helped, his hands tightly holding Stiles’ hips in what would probably be a bruising grip.

“You are so gorgeous…” Derek gasped.

Stiles curled his toes and threw his head back in pleasure “Derek you gotta fucking touch me… need to come…”

Derek bent over, kissed the back of Stiles’ neck, then reached around and began stroking his cock in the same rhythm he was fucking him with.

“Ugh! Yes!” Stiles came nearly instantly and clenched around Derek’s cock, he nearly screamed out his orgasm, and the sound sent Derek over the edge.

Stiles fell in a boneless heap onto the bed, breathing hard and looking completely zoned out.

Derek pulled out slowly and moved to lay on his back next to Stiles, coming down from his own high.

Stiles slowly moved closer to Derek and cuddled into his chest.

“That good for you?” Derek asked once they both felt a little more with it.

“Yeah… god, you’re so good. I love how strong you are… holding me up as you fuck me… and from behind, it feels a little rougher…”

“In a good way?” Derek traced swirly patterns into Stiles’ back as they talked softly.

“Hell yes. I like a lot of different types of sex with you, but when you’re rough… jesus, I don’t last long.” Stiles blinked up at Derek looking happy.

“Me neither. The noises you make…” Derek drifted off, remembering them.

Stiles grinned giddily “I like that I put that look on your face.” He kissed Derek’s lips softly.

“Same to you.” Derek sighed and wrapped both his arms firmly around Stiles, making him hum and snuggle in deeper.

* * *

 

“Morning, beautiful subscribers! My lovely boyfriend and I are currently doing something neither of us find very thrilling. Oh no, it isn’t landry. It’s shopping!” Stiles swirled the camera around to find a grumpy looking Derek raking through hangers.

“Here we see a grumpy sourwolf, in his unnatural habitat.” Stiles commentated.

“Quit it, Stilinski, you’re not making this trip pass any faster.”

“The sourwolf has been disturbed and looks rather more angry, he uses his illusive eyebrows to scare off cute ducklings such as myself.”

“Cute duckling? I get sourwolf, and you get cute duckling?” Derek crossed his arms.

“Of course, they describe us perfectly!” Stiles sang happily, coming out of his commentating and moving to Derek’s side so he put them both in a frame.

“So, Der-bear and I are shopping for a video we are filming later, which he is very excited for but I’m slightly dreading. I’m sure, if anything, it’ll be funny!” Stiles looped his arm through Derek’s as they made their way out of the store.

“We have to shop because he has no appropriate fitness clothes. Or sneakers.” Derek explained.

“Spoiler alert, you will see me doing some form of exercise.” Stiles added.

“And it’ll be put up on my channel! So keep your eyes peeled on there for that video.” Derek added.

“Nice casual plug for your channel there, Derek. But I can do better. So, guys, if you want to get fit, go subscribe to Derek, if you enjoy cooking or want to try new food, head over and subscribe to his channel. Or if you just think he is very pretty, but have no interest in food or exercise, then head over and subscribe just so you can watch a super handsome guy be cool.” Stiles winked.

“Are you pimping me out, Stiles?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Helping. I’m helping you out, there’s a difference.” Stiles pecked his cheek.

* * *

 

Later that evening they both sat in the study, Derek on a beanbag Stiles had insisted on buying because ‘no home was homely without a chair you can’t get out of’. Stiles himself was sat at the computer editing and enjoying a one handed foot rub from his boyfriend, Derek’s other hand was scrawling out the routine of moves he and Stiles would do tomorrow morning when they filmed the video.

“All done.” Stiles sighed happily as he began uploading his video, Derek looked up with a fond smile.

“I’m nearly done with this too. Just a few more moves before the workout is complete.”

“You’re not going to torture me, are you?” Stiles whined “Because I’ll tell my dad.”

“Your dad would only promote you doing more sport, rather than sitting at a computer most of the day.” Derek smirked, he and the Sheriff loved watching sports together, mainly football but also baseball too. The only thing Stiles did watch with them both was Baseball.

“My dad loves me no matter what, he has to take my side.”

“Your daddy isn’t going to swoop in and rescue you because I made you do a few squats and push ups.”

“There are push ups involved!?”

“Maybe… now hush, let me finish and we can watch that film you’ve recorded.”

Stiles pouted but got up to make some popcorn.

* * *

 

That morning Stiles was not easy to wake up. Partially because he liked a lie-in, but mostly because he knew what the day held, and he wanted to stay in his cocoon of sleep and safety just a little longer.

“I’ll make you pancakes if you get up.” Derek coaxed, combing Stiles’ hair with his fingers. Derek was already dressed in his work out gear, tight grey leggings that cropped half way down the calf and a light blue top.

“Proper pancakes? Not the weird protein ones you make?” Stiles checked.

“Proper pancakes. Promise.” Derek nodded.

“Okay.” Stiles got up.

While Stiles changed, Derek made some pancakes, protein ones for himself and ordinary pancakes for Stiles. Simultaneously, Stiles came out of their room at the same time the pancakes were plated up.

“Ah! They’re ready! You look good.” Derek smiled.

“I look gangly.” Stiles scowled, he wore baggy black shorts and an orange tank top, he also had a sweatband around his wrists and forehead and his new blue trainers on too.

“You look gorgeous.” Derek corrected and set the pancakes in front of Stiles on the island so they could eat side by side.

“Well, next to you I look gangly.”

“You look good, Stiles! Look, your arms have really good muscles, great definition, your shoulders are nice too. Your legs aren’t too bad either, with exercise you could potentially have a very athletic look. Your arms are there, the rest of you is still lovely. You’re perfectly proportioned in my opinion.”

“Of course in your opinion! You think I’m smoking hot because I’m totally your type.” Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Derek raised one right back “Eat your pancakes.”

Stiles dug in but smirked, he totally knew Derek’s type.

* * *

 

“Hello viewers! I’m Derek Hale, here to keep you motivated to work out, and live energetically! I’m joined today by a newbee, I thought it might be fun to have some fresh meat around here to give support to anyone else who is new, and maybe struggling a little. Just remember that’s totally normal, ability comes with practice, time, and effort. This is my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski, he has his own channel with a lot less exercise but a lot more talking, so head over there and check him out. I’ll link everything in the description box below. Now, Stiles, we’ve been together for two years, we live together, and in that time you haven’t done much exercise.” Derek explained.

“Very true, I played Lacrosse in high school, and I play baseball when I can, but other than that I get my fitness from walking and being busy.” Stiles shrugged.

“Stiles doesn’t really know what he’s in for with this workout, so let’s see how it goes.”

“My dad is coming over tomorrow so Derek can’t break me or he’ll be in trouble.” Stiles sang.

“Exercise makes you stronger, it doesn’t break you.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Says you. Mr Muscle-man. Not that I’m complaining about that whole… muscle thing you’ve got going on…” Stiles gestured to the muscles.

Derek chuckled.

“Right, we are going to start with a nice slow movement, just walking on the spot but getting our knees above our waist.” Derek did so as he explained and Stiles copied.

Only twenty seconds into the move “Pick up the pace and keep those knees up!” Derek said, he stopped his jog to watch Stiles.

“Lift your knees up, make your thighs reach my hand!” Derek encouraged, hovering his hand just above Stiles’ waistline “That’s it, keep your form.”

Stiles was already beginning to go a little pink.

“Can I stop yet? This is starting to hurt!”

“Not quite yet, keep going just ten more seconds, feel the burn in your quads! That’ it, three, two…” Stiles stopped and Derek quickly moved onto the next move.

“Right, squats time, squat down, weight in your heels, and up, push your hips forward, tighten your glutes and abs. And down again.”

“Is this the move for butts then?” Stiles asked when he went up and down.

“Basically, yes, it’ll harden the muscles in your bum, shaping them to look better, and also your legs and abs as a bonus. Keep squatting, a little lower please.” Derek put his hands on Stiles’ hips, standing behind him, and made him squat lower.

“Ohh.” Stiles smirked up at Derek.

“No funny business, Stiles. You’re here to work.”

“Damn it. Mood killed.” Stiles sighed then stood up and shook out his legs.

“Don’t stop, feel that burn, back into the squats please, this time do two hops to the left and then squat, then two hops back and so on. Progress.” Derek ordered.

“This isn’t sexy anymore…. It’s painful and I don’t like it.” Stiles groaned as he did as he was told.

“The pain will pass and you’ll feel stronger at the end of it.” Derek commented.

Stiles was panting now.

“Right, three more of them… hop hop and down, hop hop and down, one more time! Right, now lunge to your left, turn centre and squat, lunge to the right, and again.”

Stiles did this for a few times, before his moves were less formed and more messy.

“Keep your form, Stiles.”

“No! I’m doing the thing, let me do it how I want to do it.”

“You’re doing nothing for your butt and nothing for your calf muscles there.” Derek explained.

“Grr!” Stiles made his form a little better, but he was still wobbly as he turned and lunged then squatted facing forward.

“Keep going, feel the burn. You know you’re working when you feel that burn.” Derek cheered.

“Can I stop yet?” Stiles yelled.

“One more time!... And done. Now, sprint it out.” Derek sprinted alongside Stiles in their spots.

“I need water.” Stiles panted.

Derek grabbed his water bottle from the floor and squirted some in Stiles’ mouth.

“Right, now, let’s move to a squat followed by a burpee. So squat! Now put your hands to the floor and do a burpee, as you go into that plank tuck your hips under and squeeze those glutes and abs. Now jump back up again and into another squat… And again!” Derek encouraged.

On the third burpee Stiles knelt on the ground and panted, sweating now.

“Come on, keep going.”

“No!” Stiles said and fell forward onto the ground, breathing hard.

“Come on, just three more and we’ll go to a lower impact move.”

“Okay…” Derek helped Stiles up and Stiles began the move again, feeling a little weaker now.

“And three! Done.” Stiles sighed and wiped his nose which was sweaty.

“Right, now have your legs a shoulder width apart, and punch in front of you, two with your left upward, two right, and now eight down in front of you. Punch that wall. See, no huge stress yet, we’ll progress to a harder move.”

“Don’t say that…” Stiles whined, his face screwed up in unhappiness.

“Keep going, bring rhythm into it and you’ll find it easier. Now, this time we’re going to hop our bodies 180 degrees each time and jump our feet like they’re going jumping jacks as we punch towards the camera.” Derek explained as he showed Stiles the move, he pivot jumped his body each sideways and punched with the arm closest to the camera, his legs scissoring.

Stiles copied him but after four pivots he was breathing hard again and very red in the face.

“You’re really working your cardio now, keep it going!”

“This isn’t low impact!” Stiles squeaked and dropped his arms, hunching his shoulders, and walking out.

“Stiles! Come back, you’re nearly half way done!”

“Nope! I ache and I’m going to go lie down for half an hour!”

“If you come back and finish I’ll make you those chocolate and caramel brownies you like!” Derek said.

“… Promise?”

“Yeah, honey, just come back and finish the work out and you get them.” Derek encouraged.

Stiles timidly stepped back into the room and retook his spot.

“Okay… I’ll keep going.” Stiles sighed.

“Great.” Derek brushed some of Stiles’ wet hair away from his face and said “Let’s do some arm strength now, you’ve got nice strong arms so this shouldn’t be too bad.”

“If my arms are strong then yours are like… hulk-strong.” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Come on, go into plank position.”

“No push ups though…” Stiles whined and he got down to the floor and put himself into plank position.

“Not yet, just hold that plank, wrists, elbows and shoulders in line. Good, hold it, hold it… now, walk your feet into a pike position. Four small steps up and back until your butt is in the air.”

Stiles did as he was told and repeated the moves four times before Derek progressed him to jumping his feet two times into the pink up and back, before finally it was just one. From a flat plank to a pike up, his butt in the air. Derek stood and put his hands on Stiles’ hips, raising his butt higher and making his body push a little more.

“This is for you viewers, I’m helping him a little bit here to get what you want your form to be. Stiles is nice and flexible so you wouldn’t get to see me do it this well, but look at how his body goes up into the pike and then back into the plank, it’s like a very flexible downward facing dog when he’s up in pike, legs straight and arms strong. Keep pushing, Stiles, try and do that on your own now.” Derek released his hips and the gentle pulling and pushing that he had been helping him along with.

“My arms hurt!” Stiles huffed and finally Derek said “Okay, back into plank position and I want you to try and do ten, well formed push ups. Try and get your chest as low to the ground as possible, use your core.”

“What the hell does ‘use your core’ even mean!?” Stiles screeched as he pushed up and down.

“It means tighten your abs and try not to put all the tension in your arms and legs. That’s it, nice form, tuck your hips under a bit, squeeze your glutes…”

“Stop staring at my arse. You’ve lost arse staring privileges because of this torture you’re subjecting me to!” Stiles ranted as sweat fell onto the floor from his face and chest.

“What a shame, especially with all these moves making your butt even nicer.” Derek tutted.

“Shush, I’m concentrating.” Stiles said as he was near the end, “And nine…. And ten!” he sighed and sat up.

“Uh-uh! Back into plank, last one with these, we will do floor sprints. Stay in plank position but make your legs run. That’s it, keep your butt down as much as you can… Stiles, not again!” Stiles had gotten up to leave after only a few sprints.

“No more!”

Derek huffed and looked at the camera with exasperation before jogging after him.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’ve got him back for the end of the workout. With the promise of brownies and my company at a museum I don’t want to go to.” Derek sighed, arms crossed as Stiles stood beside him looking worn out.

“Right, to the last stage of the work out. Lie on your back on the mat. Bend your knees, and lift your hips up and down, squeeze the glutes and abs. Keep your arms on the floor by your sides. Great! Do that for a little longer.”

“This one isn’t so bad.” Stiles smiled.

“Good. Now sit up, make your body a V, legs in the air and arms raised too. Now lift your legs up and down, heels not touching the ground. Use your core for this one, support your back with it.”

“Jesus that’s not possible!” Stiles said after only two leg raises.

“Keep going, just a few is what I want before the very last move!”

Stiles pushed himself to do as many as he could before Derek finally helped him stand up.

“Now, high knee jog, nice and fast.” Derek prompted and they stood jogging together, Derek barely breaking a sweat and Stiles, red in the face and sweating.

After about thirty seconds of that, and Stiles panting too much to form any complaints, Derek said “Now slow but high knee jog, slowing it down makes you work on your balance, one leg at a time. Keep that knee as high as you can get it. Great!” Derek said “Just a few more! Five…. Four…. Three… two… one!” And you’re done.”

Stiles lay on the mat instantly and said “I’m not moving again all of today!”

“You’ve got to warm down or you’ll be stiff as a board tomorrow! Come on, Stiles!”

With ANOTHER promise of a back massage later Stiles finally got up to stretch for two minutes, focusing mainly on legs.

“Great. You did a good job today, Stiles. Any words of encouragement for my viewers who are new to exercise too?” Derek asked “Key word encouragement here!”

“Uhh… keep at it, I’m sure if I did this every day for a few weeks I’d be super muscled up, feeling like Captain America! Rome wasn’t built in a day, and all that jazz.” He stuck a weak thumbs up.

“Thanks for coming on my channel. And to my subscribers who might not know much of Stiles, well, he’s my boyfriend of two years. He might look a bit red and wet right now but I think he’s alright.” Derek smiled fondly.

“Thanks.” Stiles gave a lob-sided grin.

“Right, promise is a promise, I’ll carry you to bed and give you a massage. Come on, princess.” Derek lifted Stiles into a bridal carry and carried him toward the camera to switch it off.

* * *

 

Derek had just finished editing and uploading his video just as Stiles and his dad arrived. Stiles had a morning class that day and met up with his dad in town for lunch before coming home, giving Derek enough time to upload his video and finish the brownies.

“Derek!” Stiles called as he chucked his keys on the side, Sheriff Stilinski shutting the door and toeing his shoes off.

Derek came out of the study with a smile.

“John! Good to see you, how was the journey?”

“You too, pretty uneventful. Now, Stiles tells me you ‘broke’ him?” John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh…” Derek frowned at Stiles “I made him do exercise, if that’s what you mean.”

The sheriff relaxed a few seconds later, chuckling and patting Derek’s arm “Don’t worry, he told me everything and I think he needs to pause the gaming and join you in the gym every now and then if a ten minute workout broke him.”

Derek smiled smugly at Stiles, who shoved him playfully on the arm but changed the subject with “Ohh, brownies! No, dad, not for you!”

“I can have one, Stiles!”

Stiles crossed his arms and frowned as his dad reached over and took a brownie anyway “I’m not happy, dad.” He scowled.

“When are you ever? I ate a salad yesterday, for lunch! I am turning into a rabbit.” The sheriff sighed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a brownie, moaning in sheer delight as he ate it “Oh my goooood, Derek. These are amazing!” he put a steadying hand on Derek’s arm as his body slouched.

“Calm down, Stiles, it’s just a brownie.” The Sheriff laughed.

“This is why you don’t get nice food. This is a brownie of Gods, dad!”

Derek chuckled and rubbed Stiles’ back “So, what’s the plan today?”

“We’re going to go to the cinema!” Stiles said cheerily.

“Okay.” Derek shrugged, he liked the cinema.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon my cute potted plants! Stiles Stilinski reporting for duty, and today we have a very special visitor! I am made up of 50 percent of this guy, so I think he’s pretty cool. Not as cool as me, my mum was amazing so I’m like extra awesome. But I did get some cool genes from him! Like being able to curl my tongue! Look!” Stiles curled his tongue at the camera then grinned and swung the camera out a little more so both he and his dad were in shot as they sat on the sofa. Stiles had an arm around his dad’s shoulders.

“Hello… internet people?” the Sheriff raised a questioning eyebrow.

“They’re called subscribers, dad!” Stiles rolled his eyes “Now, guys, I know what you’re all thinking! I have totally lucked out! My dad has like… no grey hairs yet! Fingers crossed that means I keep my beautiful dark hair for as long as possible! Unlike my boyfriend, who is actually already going a bit silver.”

“Shut up, Stiles! It’s three white hairs and there haven’t been any more since we found those.” Derek grumpily called from the background.

“Whatever, he’s just upset because he’s insecure that he’s too old for me and I’m just with him for his money!” Stiles waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“I’m only three years older, and you once said if I was homeless you’d want to crawl under my cardboard box duvet with me.” Derek sat on the sofa on the other side of Stiles and the grinning man made sure all three were in shot.

“This is what I have to deal with every time I visit! They bicker like an old married couple.” The Sheriff sighed at the camera.

“Oh my god, can we get rocking chairs, Derek!? And table cloths? And fancy plates we use once a year!?” Stiles burst out excitedly, looking eagerly at his boyfriend.

“No, yes, and no.”

“Aww, you want to buy table cloths with me.” Stiles sighed dreamily.

“Yeah, because you’re a messy eater and I don’t want to ruin our permanent surfaces.”

“I’m not a messy eater! Tell him, dad!” Stiles scowled.

“You are a messy eater! You wouldn’t believe the mess when he was a toddler, Derek! Food would end up all over the kitchen and me or Claudia! We got seriously worried he wasn’t eating enough because so much seemed to plaster the walls!”

Derek laughed at that and said “See. Messy forever.”

“Shut up, you love me.” Stiles frowned and then said “Okay, so, viewers, dad’s here because me and Derek are the best and he loves spending time with his favorite child ever! Dad has also agreed to film a video with me so keep your eye out for that, should be a blast!” Stiles winked “Now, come follow us about our fabulous day!”

* * *

 

By the end of the evening Stiles had wrapped up his vlog and was sat on the sofa between his dad and Derek watching a movie after some take out.

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s side, nosing his way under Derek’s arm until he had his head on his chest and was watching the movie with Derek’s arm wrapped around him slowly rubbing his back. Stiles had his arm wrapped around Derek’s waist, his hand tucked under Derek’s shirt and sat upon Derek’s warm hipbone.

“How are you boys coping with the whole ‘out’ thing?” the sheriff asked at a more boring point in the film.

Stiles shrugged “It’s okay, I quite like being able to talk about this part of my life now. But I do miss our privacy. I googled us the other day, there are so many articles and blog posts and stuff about us, people looking back and tracking our secret relationship. Stuff like that.”

“There is one video circulating of us from when we were at a meet-up and it’s a pretty far away shot of us hugging.” Derek added.

“Crazy how popular you are. It’s good, of course, I’m glad people have taken to you but it’s crazy to me, my kid the internet celeb!” John shook his head.

“Feels crazy sometimes. But good overall.” Stiles smiled gently.

Derek squeezed him gently and kissed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Derek's workout is inspired by T25, a home work out video I have done myself made by Shaun T :D He does it with a group of people including his husband <3 So credit to that for some inspiration!  
> Thanks to everyone for reading, sorry for the delay on this one, I am now working 3 days a week and back at uni 3 days a week so that's 1 personal day a week and ahhh help :/ Hopefully I'll be able to get this work complete and keep these chapters coming frequently and soon!  
> Lots of love to all of you, thanks for your comments and kudos and such! xx


	11. The Coming Out Video

Stiles stood in his office, in his normal spot in front of the shelves of his nerdy memorabilia, posters behind him, ready to face the camera.

“Hi! I’m Stiles, as most of you know! And this is my very fancy, very official, coming out video! I am gay! I’ve always been gay. Always fancied the masculine form, because daaaamn it’s hot.” He winked.

“So, I’ve written down some of the most common questions I get, to answer for you guys! I also tweeted out last week, wondering what you guys would ask me if you only had one questions, and I chose the questions either about me, the LGBT community, or my relationship to answer.”

“Question one: When did I realize I was gay?”

“Well, that’s easy! I kind of always knew, so there wasn’t a specific age! It became something conscious in my thought processes when I hit puberty, I suppose. I looked at guys, and found them attractive, while girls just didn’t do anything for me.” He shrugged.

“Question two: How old was I when I came out?”

“Well, I was I think about 14. I remember my dad coming home at about 7 in the morning after a night shift, and I’d been buzzing all night to finally tell him, I wanted to just do it. So I ran over to him and said ‘dad, I’m gay’. And he said he knew. I’ve got to say, that helped, because there wasn’t any awkward transition where he was stuck thinking about me and how my life would now be a bit different from the majority of people who are straight, because I’m gay. He had had a long time to think those things over, as any parent would do, they are concerned about their child, and how who they are will impact their life. So I didn’t feel like he treated me any differently after, which gave me the confidence to quite quickly come out to my friends at school. Some people were surprised, admittedly, but mostly people I think already got the gay vibe, whatever that means, from me.”

“Question three: Have I ever kissed a girl?”

“Yes, yes I have! As a dare, age 16, at a house party. It felt kind of weird, what with lip gloss, and that had a taste which kind of threw me off. I didn’t feel repulsed, I just didn’t really feel anything.”

“Question numero… four: How many relationships have I been in?”

“Three. The previous two were alright. First one was barely a relationship, just a few kisses and holding hands. But I was fifteen and I got butterflies. Second one was a little more substantial, age sixteen, more than just kissing and this guy kind of broke my heart. I know, many sad face emojis for Stiles. Yeah, he dumped me three months in on the middle of a train. Douche alert! Felt utterly humiliated and went home and cried. And finally, on a happier note, my best relationship so far. Two years with Mr Derek Hale, fitness god and my personal cuddle buddy. We got together when I was eighteen, met in Beacon Hills, our home town, and it’s been amazing.” Stiles gave a thumbs up.

“FIVE: Have I ever been to a pride parade?”

“Yes, yes I have! Inserting a picture now of me at this year’s pride!”

[Stiles and Derek were covered in colorful paint and glitter, and were kissing, they both had a happy expression on their faces, and Derek had his hand in Stiles’ hair while Stiles’ free hand was on Derek’s jaw.]

“We’re not hugely into PDA but pride really brings out your inner… well, pride. Clues in the name, I suppose. I just wanted to grab my gorgeous boyfriend and kiss him because he’s mine and he’s amazing.” Stiles grinned.

“Seven! Wait, no, six: Have I ever experienced homophobia?”

“Luckily, I haven’t experienced too much of that. I’ve had a few incidents, like getting comments in the street when I’m holding Derek’s hand. I have had a more substantial incident. When I was fifteen, in school, a kid didn’t take a particular liking to me. We were on the lacrosse team together, and my ADHD was pretty bad back then and I think he found me just a bit too weird. So when I tried talking to him once he pushed me over and called me a ‘fag’. I… I’m going to be honest. That, for me, at that age and with that little experience of how cruel some people can be, was crushing. My best friend Scott found me crying in the loos. He is the… the most amazing best friend I could ever ask for, never cared that I was gay, doesn’t shy away from affection with me just in case people presume stuff. He is super chill and I love him. Scott, I know you’re watching, bro, keep being amazing!” he waved at the camera.

“Back to the question though, yeah, so after quite a few shoves and nasty words I told my dad and he and this bully’s parents had a meeting with my pops and that helped sort it. He wasn’t suddenly nice to me, he just left me alone.”

“Seven! Top or bottom?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow “Admittedly, this is from twitter and I wasn’t sure it I’d put it on. But I am known for being cheeky. So… why not both?” he winked.

“Eight: Favorite gay icon?”

“Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! John Barrowman! Super talented, super nice, and he’s freaking Captain Jack Harkness. The fact he played such an iconic role in Doctor Who, while being openly gay, introducing that to kids in a friendly way, made me super inspired by him. I think he’s a fantastic dude.”

“Nine: Have I ever wished I was straight?”

“Yes. Honestly, when I was younger, going through that patch of bullying that I told you about, I wanted to be straight. Wanted to be just a little more part of the norm. But nowadays, I love who I am. I love the LGBT community, it’s pride, and the people in it! Going to gay clubs is fabulous, living with my boyfriend has been the most fun! I am happy with me. Anyone who isn’t can suck my d-“

“Ten: Why did I not come out sooner?”

“Well, that’s simple, at the beginning of creating this youtube channel, my content wasn’t vlogging, it was comedy sketches or stuff about comics and the like. So essentially, it wasn’t relevant. I don’t feel the need to say ‘by the way, I’m gay’ to every new person I meet. If it’s relevant to the conversation, or they ask, I’ll tell them. When I did begin vlogging, I was just starting a relationship with Derek, and I wanted to keep it private. He did youtube, I did youtube, and just from being a youtube watcher myself, I was aware of the microscope some youtube couples go under once they go public, be them gay or straight. There also always seemed to be this forced nature about some of them, especially when they had to pretend to be happy every second of their videos. News flash: life is not like that. There are tough days, days where you and your partner aren’t seeing eye to eye, days when you want to be grumpy. I don’t film that, I want my channel to be a happy place. I also like having a private life, some things I don’t share with you. And at the beginning of mine and Derek’s relationship I wanted to keep it just between us and our friends and family, let us grow together and become strong before we showed the world. Now we are so strong I can tell him ‘I don’t want to be in your video today’ or visa versa. We can handle journalists and internet people saying stuff about us that might not be true. Because we are together, we know each other so well, we trust each other, and we communicate. And that all comes with time and privacy. I love that you guys all know about me and Derek now, it’s nice to have him in my vlogs, and I can’t wait to be old and grey and get to look back at this time. I’m also super proud that he’s a part of my life. But basically I feel secure with him, and I’m so grateful we had as long as we did before we came out to find ourselves and each other.” Stiles smiled.

“Aaaaand eleven: if I could describe my relationship with Derek in 5 words, what would they be?”

“Happy, funny, sexy, cuddling, and safe.” He counted them off on his fingers.

“Twe-e-e-elve!” he sang “Boxers or briefs?”

“Okay, honestly I wasn’t sure what this question meant. Whether it was what underwear I wore or what I liked on other guys. So I’m going to answer both! For all you cheeky viewers who are interested. I wear boxers mostly, boxer-briefs if I want to be sexy, so those are usually on date nights. And on other guys I like boxer-briefs. Derek wears them all the time. Actually my all time favorite type of underwear is no underwear! Commando for the win!” he pointed at the camera and winked.

“Thirteen: Top three types of dates?”

“Well, I love going out for a meal, walking to and from the restaurant together. Giggling over pronouncing the names of food and drink on fancy menus. I also enjoy doing spontaneous stuff with my Der-bear. A few weeks ago we were walking home from a meeting with our manager and went past an animal shelter looking for volunteers to cuddle and spend time with orphaned cats and dogs. So we went in and spent hours cuddling these animals, it doesn’t sound like a normal date but it was actually super romantic spending time together and talking and bonding with each other and the animals! It was so much fun, I wanted to keep them all but luckily Derek persuaded me that our apartment wouldn’t fit forty animals of different species and it’s not the best idea. But it has got me buzzed to maybe get a pet sooner or later! And thirdly, cinema! Popcorn, fizzy drinks, and having someone to hold your hand at the scary bits!”

“Fourteen: Do you have some special guests? Why yes, yes I do! Let’s welcome two of my favorite people! Come here, guys!”

Derek and John walked into the frame, each stood beside Stiles.

“This is my dad, John, and my boyfriend, Derek.” Stiles gestured “And we’ve got a few questions for them!”

“That light is really bright.” John squinted.

“It’s beneficial to the visuals, dad.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Right, well, this question is for both of you! Does being gay define me, to you? Dad, you take the floor first.”

“No, it doesn’t affect me and the only impact it has, for me, is that your other half is male, which isn’t a massive difference, but I’m in the presence of a male rather than female, and that’s about it… plus I might have to wait longer for grandkids, as you two can’t get knocked up by accident.”

“Dad, you’re not meant to sound upset about me now becoming a twenty year old dad!” Stiles laughed.

“I know, I know, I just want grandkids! Got to have something to occupy me now you’re grown up and once I retire!” John chuckled.

“And Derek?”

“Yes. Being gay does define you. Just a small part. But to me, it’s part of you, sort of in the list of things about you I have in my head. And that’s good. Because when I look at you I see my boyfriend, and I wouldn’t see that if you weren’t gay.” Derek smiled softly.

“Aww, cute! Now, next question, this one is for dad: When did you first realize I was gay?”

“Uhh… jeez that’s a while ago, kid. Probably when you were about eight, I took you to work and you wouldn’t stop staring at one of my young deputies. You said ‘daddy, he’s pretty. Can I marry him?’ and then I started noticing how all the girls you talked about, you talked about in more of a friendly way. And you did that with many boys too, but sometimes you’d talk about a boy as if the sun shone out of his arse and you’d describe more visual things to do with them.” The sheriff explained.

“Spoiler alert, I didn’t marry the much older man as that would be firstly, illegal, and secondly, I wouldn’t get to be with this handsome fellow.” Stiles slung an arm around Derek’s shoulders.

“Now, this question is for you, Der. What is your favorite part of being with me, as a man?”

“Uhh, well I know gender can be… fluid, sometimes? Like not all boys love sports and not all girls like make up, and that stuff. But if I’m being general, I like that we share the same issues, as men.”

“Like penis stuff?”

“Oh my god, Stiles, I don’t want to hear about your penis issues?” John face-palmed.

“There aren’t any issues!” Derek squawked.

“No issues there, none!” Stiles added.

“Anyway, moving away from penises, I like the smaller things too, like sharing products, that actually, practically speaking, makes living together a bit cheaper. And as a guy who lived under a roof with three women for most of my life, I don’t have to deal with ‘put the toilet seat down’ every damn day.”

“You’re so romantic.” Stiles breathed.

Derek chuckled “I try.”

“Now, this one is for Derek! What do you find attractive about me?”

“Most things about you I find attractive. I find you attractive physically. I, despite how much you talk, do really enjoy your voice. Your face is great too, really attractive face.” Derek gestured to Stiles’ face.

“Really? But my nose is weird and my eyebrows are all arch-ey…?”

“I love your nose, I think it’s cute. And your eyebrows frame your face beautifully, you’re a very expressive person and that only adds to how easily I can read you.” Derek smiled and stroked one of Stiles’ eyebrows gently.

Stiles’ cheeks went a little pink.

“Okay…. Uhh… next question!” he cleared his throat “For dad! Dad-o! He’s still here, I remember that!”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes “Get on with it, Stiles!”

“Sure thing, chicken-wing! Your question is: how has having a gay kid impacted on your life?”

“Uhh… I suppose I’m more of an activist for gay rights than I probably would have been otherwise. What with the prejudice you face for being gay, I feel I have a need to support you and the LGBT community. So I get involved in movements and stuff that promotes things like marriage equality, which we now have of course, and stuff like that.”

“My dad is really cool, guys.” Stiles winked “Now, this question is for me and Derek! When we dance, who leads?”

“I do.” Derek shrugs.

“Don’t get us wrong, people, neither of us ‘wear the trousers’ or whatever. It’s just though we are the same height, he is bigger than me, and it’s actually more comfortable this way for both of us. Plus I have no coordination so I need him to lead so I don’t make us look stupid.” Stiles laughed.

“Watching him dance unaided is like watching a newborn baby deer finding it’s feet.” John commented.

“True!” Derek said.

“I don’t like it when you both team up against me.” Stiles pouted and crossed his arms “This is what happens, dear subscribers, when your dad and your boyfriend actually get along.”

“You do know it’s a good thing we get along, right?” the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

“In some ways it is, in others I’ve got two people who know me best and can tease me together about my faults.”

“Like the fact you’re a drama queen.” John commented.

“Hey! Drama King.” Stiles exclaimed.

“Anyway, before you guys fight to the death, any more questions?” Derek interrupted.

“Uhh…. Nah that’s about it! I’m sure me and you will do other videos together where peeps can learn more about the awesomeness that is us and our awesome relationship!” Stiles winked.

“Great! Because me and Derek have a game to watch!” John sighed happily.

“Typical. You and your bloody sports. We are all watching a marvel movie tonight, mark my words.” Stiles tapped both of their shoulders.

John and Derek groaned but both had a happy sparkle in their eyes.

“Oh hush, you both love me, just in very different ways!” Stiles pulled them both into his sides and pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple and squeezed his dad’s shoulder “Now both of you leave me be with my wonderful subscribers to have a few more emotional words.” He pushed them towards the door.

Once he was left alone he smiled “So, just a few words of wisdom before I go. Firstly, I know I’ve had it relatively easy with my coming out, and overall I don’t get much hate, but I just wanted to say to anyone who is struggling right now, I hope my videos show you it can be great, being gay isn’t a life sentence to struggles and misery. Find the right guy, or girl, surround yourself with good people, and that, for me, has given me an amazing starting point! I know it might not be feasible right now, but keep going, have pride in yourself because you are fantastic, just as you are, and love yourself. Finally, I wanted to mention someone I don’t talk about often, at all. My mom, she isn’t here today, and I don’t know exactly what it would have been like to come out to her, and I wish I knew, but what I do know is she always taught me to be happy, enjoy my time and make myself happy. And she is my anchor of pride when it comes to myself. So, thanks mom, for making me know, always, that I’m fine as I am. Peace out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and kudos, it means a lot! <3


	12. Vidcon, we're coming for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the bottom! Got a super duper awesome cool thing you can do if you want to get involved in the fic ;D

Stiles sat watching the comments roll in on his coming out video, his dad had gone back to Beacon Hills that morning and Stiles had edited and uploaded the video after he left.

“How is it going?” Derek asked, walking in with a cup of coffee for Stiles.

“Comments are coming in now. Quite a lot of positive feedback. The viewing rating is going up faster than my normal videos. And I’m getting more dislikes than I normally do. A couple of rather nasty comments too. But also new subscribers. Kind of expected, I suppose? Everyone’s coming out videos get more views than any other video they do.” Stiles shrugged and took a sip of his coffee with a nod of thanks.

Derek stroked his hair gently “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later when Stiles put up a vlog called ‘We’re coming for you vidcon!’

“Morning, guys!” Stiles was sat up in bed wearing what was clearly one of Derek’s t-shirts judging by the fit, he looked sleepy but content “It is ridiculous o’clock in the morning and we are going to vidcon today. Yay! Derek packed all his stuff last night so that lucky fellow gets to sleep for another hour. I, on the other hand, got caught up gaming so I have to pack now and don’t get any extra beloved sleep.” He looked down to the side but kept the camera on himself “Oh my god, guys, Derek looks so cute when he’s asleep. I’m not going to show you because watching people sleeping is creepy… well I’m not creepy, I’m allowed, its in the job description when you’re kind of head over heels for your boyfriend. But yeah, just imagine a lot of adorableness.” He winked at the camera.

* * *

 

Stiles was holding the camera facing him as he jogged, pulling his suitcase behind him through the airport “We’re just running to the gate now, bambinos! I got distracted by the shops and we nearly missed the gate opening so now we’re a bit short on time! But I thought I’d vlog again before we leave New York so you get the real experience of the journey… jesus Christ I’m out of breath… Derek can you take my bag?” Stiles slowed his pace down and flipped the camera to see Derek had slowed a little too but was striding to the gate, his own rucksack and suitcase with him, much like Stiles had.

“Stiles, I’ve got my own stuff to carry.” Derek sighed, looking back.

“Please? Look at the board, our plane hasn’t even started boarding yet!”

“Yes, but we don’t want to miss it.”

“Please? My arms hurt and I can walk faster without this.” Stiles sighed.

Derek rolled his eyes but took the case and pulled it behind himself along with his own.

“You’re my hero. You’re like Captain America, with more muscles.” Stiles said excitedly. He kept pace walking beside Derek, looking at him adoringly.

“You better keep up now.”

“I will! Promise! Now, friends, we are flying six hours from New York to LA and we are coming to see all you lovely people who are going to the convention! I haven’t talked about it much but for putting links to tickets and stuff on my social media but I figured I’d let you all know what we are up to this weekend! So, on the first day we shall be doing panels separately, Derek’s is with some other fitness and foodie vloggers, so that’ll be fun for you healthy people! And I will be doing a few panels on that day, one with gamers, one with a few daily vloggers, and one just on my lonesome. But on Sunday me and Derek will be doing a panel together! That sold out so fast, which is amazing! Between all this we will be doing little meet and greets, signings and pictures of course! And there are also the parties too, can’t wait for them! I can pull out my sweet moves.” Stiles jigged a little.

“Don’t dance and walk, you’ll fall.” Derek warned.

“Uh! Please! I am the epitome of steadiness and multi-tasking.”

Derek’s only response to that was snorting.

* * *

 

They were sat in their plane seats, Derek had a sleep mask and some headphones on and the blind down while Stiles sat with the camera facing himself and a Grinch-like smile on his face. He turned to Derek and put his face right next to Derek’s apparently slumbering one, making stupid faces and flicking his eyes to the camera mischievously.

“Stop making stupid faces while I’m sleeping.” Derek murmured after about ten seconds of this.

“What!? No, I wasn’t!”

Derek lifted his mask to reveal one judging eye.

“Fine… I might have been…”

“Well I can’t sleep with you making faces next to me.”

“Good, I’m bored, entertain me.” Stiles whined.

Derek smirked and rolled his eyes, fully taking the mask off and putting the headphones around his neck. “Want to play a game or watch a movie?”

“Let’s play cards!” Stiles cheered and ducked down to rifle through his bag.

Stiles set the camera up on the table so it was just a frame of their hands putting the cards on the table quickly as it sped up through the game.

* * *

 

This time Derek was holding the camera “He woke me up, asked me to entertain him, then proceeds to fall asleep, leaving me very bored and unable to get back to sleep. So I thought I’d play a game of my own. I borrowed some eyeliner from the nice lady sat behind us and am going to see how much I can draw on his face before he notices.” Derek chuckles.

He puts the camera on the table but this time the frame holds Stiles, sleeping with his head thrown back and his mouth open a little bit.

Derek uncapped the eyeliner pen and leaned over Stiles and began drawing.

The video sped up briefly until Derek sat back and grinned and gestured to his handywork. Stiles had a twirly moustache, a goatie, an eyepatch, a monobrow, and a bunch of flowers on one cheek and a smiley face on another. He still sat obliviously asleep though.

“Stiles.” Derek whispered.

“Mm?” Stiles hummed, leaning into Derek’s space naturally.

“Stiles, wake up.”

“Wha’ is it?” Stiles blinked his eyes open.

“Nothing… you just look really pretty.” Derek sighed then sent the camera a discreet smirk.

“Aww, thanks.” Stiles snuggled his head against Derek’s neck and shut his eyes again.

Derek grinned and winked at the camera.

* * *

 

The camera was shaking as it chased down an airport corridor after Derek Hale.

“I’m coming for you, Hale!”

Derek was cackling as he ran away, his suitcase being dragged behind him.

* * *

 

The next time the camera is switched on Derek and Stiles are settled into their hotel room.

Stiles had the camera facing him and was lying on the bed. His face was clean now.

“Dearest subscribers, the last you saw I was cruelly humiliated by my darling boyfriend. And this is what happens when he does that.” Stiles flipped the camera around to see Derek at the bottom of the bed rubbing Stiles’ feet. “Look who is the chump now.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were stood looking in the body length mirror in their room, Stiles holding the camera. They both dressed very nicely, Derek in dark grey tight jeans and a red shirt, Stiles in a navy t-shirt and white khakis.

“Evening subscribers, we are signing off for today! There will be a video coming about the whole weekend but for now that’s us! We are going to go have dinner before the madness begins and we are so excited to meet new friends and have a fantastic weekend!” Stiles grinned.

“Bye, guys!” Derek put an arm around Stiles and waved at the camera, they both pulled a stupid face and the camera clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I hit a little bit of writer's block and busyness at the same time :/ I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Anyway, if any of you are still reading, I have a hopeful and important task for you!  
> For the next chapter there will be panels and such:  
> Would you like to ask Stiles or Derek any questions?  
> Please submit your questions in the comments!  
> (Here's hoping I don't get, like, one response ;D)  
> Thank you so much! If you can't think of any questions or anything don't worry! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the fic so far anyway! Leave a coment, kudo, do your thing, chicken wing!  
> -fantasybean xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convention: Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I can not apologise enough for not updating in so long! To be honest I've had a bit of writer's block but also just not had the time with uni and work to write such a long chapter! I did plan on making the convention one big chapter but I've had to split it up a bit! So this is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please do comment, I love hearing anything people who read my stuff have to say! Sorry again and I hope there are still readers out there for this and you haven't forgotten about it because it's been so long! Hehe, have a great day lovely people! :)

Derek woke up first, as he often did in new places. It was something about strange places, the sheets never felt right, the pillows weren’t comfy enough, the temperature wasn’t how he liked it. But the one thing he found consistently perfect was having Stiles wrapped around him like a koala bear.

Derek squinted his eyes open and looked down at his boyfriend, whose face was buried in his shoulder and was breathing gently out of his mouth.

Derek smiled softly, held him a little tighter and kissed his forehead.

Stiles smiled in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Derek’s shoulder.

Turning his face to the bed side table Derek found he had gotten up just before his alarm was set, he clicked it off before it would rudely awaken Stiles and decided to go about the task himself… in a nice manner that is.

“Stiles?” Derek rubbed Stiles’ back and nudged the man’s forehead with his nose.

“Mm?” Stiles hummed.

“Time to wake up, love.”

“Not yet.” Stiles mumbled and pulled the covers up closer to his shoulder.

“We’ve got to have breakfast and get ready, my panel is soon.” Derek said.

“Why so early…?”

“Because the world is cruel.” Derek said, making Stiles chuckle and open an eye.

“You’re funny this mornin’.” Stiles grinned.

“Good. Should serve me well in front of the few hundred people I have to talk to today.” Derek said, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“You’ll be great.” Stiles kissed Derek gently and soothingly ran his hand through his hair.

“So will you.” Derek smiled softly.

* * *

 

_“Morning, kit-kats! You’ve joined my lovely boyfriend and I at the breakfast table, I have gone for a croissant and a bowl of chocolatey cereal, while my other half is eating… fruit.”_

_Stiles turned the camera on Derek who was taking a large chunk out of a banana at that exact moment, Derek quickly put the banana down and covered his mouth with his hand, once he was done eating he scowled and said “Really, Stiles? That’ll be plastered all over the internet in seconds now.”_

_Stiles chuckled but turned the camera back to himself “Right, busy day today, Derek has his healthy living panel in about half an hour, and then he is doing some signings and photo shoots while in the afternoon I have three panels, one with a bunch of awesome gamers, one with a few other daily vloggers, and one with nobody but little old me just talking about my stuff! We’re nervous but kind of excited!” he grinned then shut the camera off._

“How you feeling?” Stiles took Derek’s hand across the table.

“Nervous. But at least it’ll be with a few other people so that’ll be a comfort. My signings finish around about the time your individual panel starts so you’ll have me there in the audience for that one.”

“Good, you can be my anchor!” Stiles smiled.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and they finished their breakfast before heading off to find their assistants and security who would be leading them through the convention. They had been scheduled to meet them by the reception, and there they were, three bodyguards and two assistants.

“I’m Richard,” a middle-aged man with a headset and a clipboard held his hand out to Stiles and Derek, and shook them both firmly “I’m going to be your assistant, Stiles, as we’ve discussed, just to go over everything, Derek, this is Joanne, she is your assistant.” Derek and Joanne exchanged pleasantries “Now, Derek you have one bodyguard, meet Tony.” Tony was about the same size as Derek but looked a lot meaner, but randomly pulled out a kind smile and shook Derek’s hand, making him feel at ease quickly. “Stiles, you are a higher risk so you get Rachel and Jim.” Jim was a tall muscular man with sandy blonde hair who shook Stiles’ hand briefly, while Rachel was a lot smaller, but lean and her eyes told Stiles she knew everything that was going on around them, she was sharp, but she took a moment to shake his hand and make him feel welcomed. “Fantastic, are you both ready? Stiles, you don’t have anything going on this morning but I presume by our earlier conversations that you wanted to look in on Derek’s first panel. We will need to pull you away before the end though as your gaming panel starts around the same time as Derek’s finishes.” Richard explained.

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Stiles smiled, and with that they were soon being lead by their two assistants and surrounded by their bodyguards as they made their way to the events area of the building.

The place was huge, loads of stalls and people were already milling around, quite quickly people began calling out after Stiles and Derek, Stiles pulled out his camera and held it up to capture the crowds.

Nobody was able to get near them but the all waved as they passed them by, Stiles cheered while a group of people whooped as they walked by, making many laugh. Derek looked over at his boyfriend with a fond smile and took his hand to lead him with the others so he didn’t get too distracted.

They reached the panel room, there was a massive queue outside but their small group got lead in and taken to the back room where the other health bloggers and vloggers were getting ready.

Stiles squeezed Derek’s bicep and said “You’ll be great.”

Derek kissed his temple in thanks and went to join the group of panelists while Stiles got led back into the main hall, which had already begun to fill. Stiles got sat at the front row in the VIP seating, right at the edge so when he had to leave he wouldn’t make too much of a fuss. He was sat between his bodyguards with Richard beside Rachel, and he got his camera out.

_“Derek’s panel is about to start! So exciting, I know he’s going to kill it!” Stiles gave a big thumbs up and turned the camera to face the stage._

_Stiles wanted to film him come on stage but once that was done he was going to turn it off and maybe just film a few little bits._

* * *

 

In the back room Derek was getting along with all the other panelists, some were excited while others were a little more nervous. There were three girls and one other guy. All in their thirties. Two girls, Betty and Lola were bloggers, while Derek, Jay and Sonya were the vloggers.

They were all too soon ushered to the doors and lined up to be announced to their crowd, which with a peak looked pretty big for such an early start.

“And a warm welcome to Betty, Lola, Jay, Derek, and Sonya!” the panel runner announced.

The five of them loaded out of the door, waved at the crowd and took their seats on stage behind their name cards.

Once the crowd died down, Phil, the showrunner, took up his microphone again and with a big smile said “Now, what a fit and healthy panel we have here, wouldn’t you say, folks?”

This got them another cheer.

“We have Betty, healthy lifestyle blogger who brings you all the latest food trends and has recently brought out a very tasty looking cookbook! We have Lola, a fitness and food blogger who, herself, has brought out a set of fitness gear for us all which will be launching later this year, yes, very exciting! Jay, our vegan machine, videos all his delicious food adventures around the world and brings them right to our computer screens, welcome, Jay! Derek, Mr Big and Strong, who shows us the right way to exercise and eat amazing food every week with his videos! Welcome, Derek! And Sonya, our Queen of the coconuts, showing us every way a coconut can possibly enrich our lives, and trust us, there are many! Welcome to you all! Now, this panel will largely be run by questions from the audience! Don’t be shy, our beautiful crowd! We know you’ve woken up at ridiculous o’clock in the morning just like us because you want advice from the gods of health too! So ask away! Ohh, we’ve got a queue forming for the mic already, fantastic! Hey, sweetie, give us your name, where you’re from, and one question each, also who is it for!” Phil grinned.

“Hey, I’m Leslie, I’m from New York, and my question is for all of you, what would you say is the best breakfast for me as I’m trying to get fit but not skip meals!” she smiled.

Betty leant forward “Hey, Leslie! My favorite meal is granola with almond milk! Fills me right up till lunchtime so there’s no cheeky snacking in the morning.”

“Uhh, I’d say my favorite is banana on brown toast. Great if you do your exercise in the morning.” Lola nodded.

“As Lola said, bananas all the way, honey!” Jay grinned.

“Hi Leslie, it’s great not to skip meals, good on you! And the best in my book is protein pancakes! They’re yummy, and they’ll help you through a work out, top it with some fruit as well!” Derek felt himself relax, this was his thing, he knew about this stuff!

“Greek yoghurt and a fruit salad!” Sonya winked.

“Thank you! Also, can I just quickly add to Mr Hale-“

“-Call me Derek.” He smiled softly.

“Derek. That I’ve heard protein pancakes can taste weird, have you got any ways of making them taste less… weird?” Leslie asked.

“Sure! It took a lot of experimenting but I have a recipe in one of my vlogs that kind of cracks the code and gives you decent pancakes! The proof was in the pudding for me, my boyfriend always used to complain if I gave him protein pancakes cause he could tell, then one day I tried a different way and he was rather happy with them, had no clue they weren’t just standard pancakes!” Derek smiled.

“Great! Thanks, guys!” she stood down and went back to her seat.

The questions kept flowing, about exercise or food, or just heathly lifestyle like sleep. Derek got some good ones, as he was in a lot of Stiles’ vlogs now people knew a lot about him in comparison to some of the other panelists.

“Hey, I’m Simone! From LA! This question is for Derek. I watch a lot of both you and your boyfriend’s videos, and I love both you guys! But I was wondering, as someone who is committed to a healthy lifestyle, how do you work that around Stiles, from his vlogs I see you often stay up late watching movies, gaming, but then you wake up early too. I know sleep is a big part of finding a good balance, how do you manage it, or is it something you struggle with?”

“Hi, Simone! Great question, I actually really struggle finding that balance to be honest. I think it’s super important to get a decent amount of sleep every night, as you said it’s all about balance, and I have had times where I’ve attempted to go to bed early and stuff but I just find it doesn’t fit in with my lifestyle. Not my healthy lifestyle, but my love lifestyle? LoveStyle? Haha, love stiles! Sorry, perks of being with someone with the weirdest name in the world-“

Stiles spoke up from his spot “Not weird! Just awesome!”

Derek rolled his eyes and laughed, and mutters ran around the room.

“Yes, you heard right, Stiles is just at the front, defending his honor.” Derek chuckled and quite a few people cheered.

“Now, back to my answer! So, I do struggle finding a good sleep pattern, luckily I’m not someone who finds it difficult to function without sleep, so it doesn’t impact me too badly. I wish I did sleep a little more, just because I know what the benefits are, but honestly my life is pretty hectic so I don’t mind spending some time with Stiles when we are both home gaming or chatting or watching a movie or other things. For me, as I function fine on, say, five or six hours sleep, I know I can push it a little bit with my bed time. I do think having a nap in the afternoon if you have the time is great for a little catch up! Not to say I get awful sleep every night, on the whole I probably get six hours which is fine for me, but I think if sleep is something your body really needs then you’ve got to work your life around that. So, I think I’ve actually read some really good blog posts from Lola on sleeping, so she’s probably the lady for you to go to if you need some sleep advice! For me, I just try and prioritize and for me my lifestyle has a balance that works, but it might not work for you, it’s all a very individual experience. And just a heads up, it’s very difficult to find a balance with everything, so just take it a step at a time and see what works for you.” Derek gave an encouraging smile.

“Thanks, Derek! And hello Stiles!” Simone waved.

Stiles stood up and waved “Hey!”

Simone giggled and went back to her spot.

* * *

 

When Stiles was ushered out he had to go all along the side walls of the room to get to the door, and pretty much as soon as he stood up people were awwing sadly.

“Bye, Stiles! I’m sure he has his own panel to go to now, gang!” Phil said.

Stiles waved bye to the room then looked to Derek, gave him a thumbs up and blew him a kiss. Derek, pumped from the energy from the panel so far, made a show of catching the kiss and putting it in his jacket pocket, then giving him a thumbs up back and a wave.

“Aren’t those two adorable, folks?” Phil laughed and everyone cheered, Jay patting Derek’s shoulder and the other panelists giving him fond smiles.

* * *

 

Stiles met his fellow gaming panelists, it was just himself, Benjamin, and Lara. And it was already set up to be awesome, they had some new technology to try out on stage and everything.

They were called out onto stage, cheered by their eager crowds, which included some great cosplays of game characters.

This panel was being streamed in the main room for people to be entertained by because it was so immersive in activity. Lara, Stiles and Benjamin all got to try out Virtual Reality Headsets that were pretty high tech, and all got to play tasters from games that were being released that year.

* * *

 

Derek was in his photoshoot slot, meeting person after person and grabbing fun photographs with them.

At one point a cheerful young man skipped over “Your boyfriend nearly walked off the stage because of a virtual reality headset.” Was the first thing he said.

Derek couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh “That sounds like classic Stilinski to me.”

“It was hilarious! I think one of the people were filming it on his camera for him so you can watch it later! I’m sorry, I just had to tell you, it had us all giggling! He seems quite clumsy.”

“Oh, he is, hugely.” Derek chuckled then said “So, what pose would you like to do?”

“Can we do like our arms up showing off our muscles?” the guy asked shyly.

“Sure, are you at the gym a lot?”

“Yeah, it’s my new hobby! I want to be a personal trainer. I watch your videos every week!”

“That’s great, you ready?” Derek smiled and turned to the camera with his arms up showing his biceps, the boy did the same.

“Thanks, man!”

“No problem!” Derek smiled.

* * *

 

Derek did have a short break between his photoshoot and his signings to pop into Stiles’ daily vlogging panel, he stood at the back just for a short time while he ate a sandwich.

“Hey, I’m Julian! This question is for Stiles! As a daily vlogger who kept his love life quite private for a long time, how do you feel now it’s more open, and has it affected your love life in any way?”

“Hey! Well, I’d say it hasn’t affected me and Derek’s love life, and that is because we kept it private for so long, it meant we have such a strong and private foundation, we feel secure in our relationship. It also means we are more than comfortable with each other, so if ever he isn’t in the mood to be filmed he just says so, and I think that can be a hard thing to admit when you’re in a newer relationship. I think coming out about our relationship couldn’t have come at a better time for us, as I said, we are safe in our relationship, and it also opens up a new chapter for us, because though it hasn’t affected our relationship, being open, it has changed our life publically, so we can be even more demonstrative in public without being concerned about anyone taking a cheeky picture. Though, that was one of the reasons we got found out in the first place, but we were usually careful enough that that wasn’t a problem for years. We never really hid from people, we just weren’t forward with the information. Now everyone knows, and it is different, it’s quite lovely to be able to stand up and say “Hey, this is my boyfriend, I really like him, he’s a special flower.”” Stiles grinned.

“Thanks, Stiles! Just so you know, Derek’s at the back of the hall!” Julian grinned, the word had spread amongst the crowd.

“Hey, Derek! Oh look, you got a sandwich break! Damn… makes me hungry.” Stiles pouted and rubbed his belly as he saw Derek’s sandwich.

Derek rolled his eyes, he had the second half of his sandwich just touching his lips, so he took a small bite then quickly walked over to the stage with Tony quick at his heels and he held out the rest of his sandwich from at the front.

Stiles hopped up off of his seat, came around the table and knelt down to grab the sandwich.

“Thank you!” Stiles grinned and squeezed Derek’s hand gently in thanks as he took the sandwich “I’m starved.”

“I can see that. I’ve got to go to my signing, but you’re doing great, except for nearly falling off the stage at the gaming panel…” Derek raised a judging eyebrow, luckily nobody could hear much because they weren’t near the main mics.

“You heard about that!?” Stiles raised his eyebrows and laughed “I’ll show you the footage later.”

Derek smiled “I’ll see you soon!” he waved at the crowd then walked quickly to the exit.

* * *

 

Derek enjoyed the signings a lot, people were more inclined to have a more substantial conversation and it felt less rushed than the photoshoot.

“Hi, I’m Mary! Could you sign it to myself and my fiancé, Margot?”

“Hey, sure! Congratulations for whenever you get married!” Derek smiled as he signed a picture of a magazine photoshoot he had done that year.

“We were so excited when we heard you and Stiles were in a relationship! She loves Stiles and I love you, so it’s so cool being able to watch you together in his vlogs, we sit down and watch at dinner time!” Mary smiled.

“Aww, that’s really cool! Are you both coming to our panel tomorrow?”

“Absolutely! Can’t wait. I’m going to his panel with Margot after this, will you be there?”

“Yeah, I’m really excited for him. But kind of nervous.” Derek shrugged.

“I bet! Anyway, I’ll let the next person have a go, oh, and thanks for introducing me to a world of food that I love but don’t feel guilty eating.” Mary winked.

Derek chuckled “No problem! Good luck with your wedding!”

“Thanks!” she took her signed picture and nearly skipped away.

* * *

 

Derek’s signing finished about ten minutes before Stiles’ panel was about to begin, he was rushed over to his boyfriend’s room and sat at the front to watch, the room filled up quickly and people excitedly chatted.

Derek got tapped on the shoulder a few times by people in rows behind him saying hello, he talked to them for a few minutes before Stiles’ panel began.

Phil, who had run Derek’s first panel, was running this one as well.

“Good afternoon, now, who is ready for the very geeky, very hyperactive, very excited, Stiles!?”

The audience cheered loudly.

“Hmm… not sure if he heard you, cheer again and he might come out!”

Everyone cheered louder and the doors opened and Stiles bounced up the stairs and onto the stage with a big wave, he took his seat, this panel had a much more friendly set up, just Phil’s chair and Stiles’ chair with a table of water and crisps between them.

“Welcome, Stiles Stilinski!”

“Hey, oh my god look how many people are here!” Stiles grinned, his eyes looking a bit star struck. He had butterflies in his belly and used his hand to cover the spotlights above, he spotted Derek straight away and sent him a slightly nervous grin before looking around at the rest of the room.

“So, Stiles, massive year for you! Lots of subscribers, lots of gaming and geeky stuff, plus something much less geeky and much more attractive, the one and only Derek Hale making an appearance in your life!” Phil smiled.

Stiles laughed “Well, he’s made an appearance in my life for quite a bit longer than just this year, but yes, he’s finally in my vlogs.” He smiled gently.

“I think the audience are all very happy for you, isn’t that right, viewers!?” the audience cheered excitedly and Stiles blushed a little “So,” Phil began “This panel is going to be quite friendly, so a mic is going to be passed around to anyone with their hand up, and you can ask any question you like!”

Hands shot up into the air and the mic went to the VIP section first.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Stiles asked as a young girl stood up looking quite petrified.

“I’m Lillian! I was wondering, what got you into vlogging? I want to start and I’m super nervous that nobody will watch.” She said.

“Well, firstly don’t be nervous! This is your thing, your content, so be excited and be ready! For me, when I began, it was literally just because I had done other youtube content first, like gaming collabs and more serious discussions about stuff I like, films, TV. And once I had an audience there people asked me to vlog, and I love watching other people vlog so I actually thought it might be lots of fun! And I loved it, so I went for it!” Stiles smiled “So yeah, don’t be shy, find what kind of content you want to make and go for it! Do it for you, not for anyone else, and usually people actually like that because it feels more natural.”

“Thanks!”

“Hey, I’m Jeffrey, I was wondering, you have always been in the gaming and geek community on youtube, since coming out properly do you feel like you’ve transferred into the LGBT community at all?”

Stiles looked up in thought for a moment “Uhh, to be honest, yes. I do feel in youtube I have now become a part of the LGBT community, which I love! I’ve always been part of that in my personal life, I went to clubs and stuff when I was a little younger that were for the LGBT community. My dad knew I was happy with who I was but he knew that at school some people weren’t so he enrolled me in activities aimed at teens who were gay or trans or whatever, and that actually did me the world of good. I’ve always been quite heavily involved in the community in my personal life, even though I imagine a lot of you weren’t aware of that before I came out. So now, being someone who young LGBT members can watch and connect to makes me feel even more happy about what my channel is doing, I get lots of emails and comments from you guys about how me coming out has impacted on you in a positive way and it makes me super happy!”

Everyone cheered and the mic got passed along.

“Hi, I’m Christian! Was wondering what your favorite console is, XBOX or PS4?”

“Ohh, that’s like making me choose between my kids. Not that I have any, that’s not another big secret I’ve kept from you all.” Stiles winked “Anyway, I have both consoles, I think XBOX is better for games where you get to play together with people but PS4 have a better range of games and that’s all I can say. I wish I was contractually obliged to not pick a favorite but to be honest I can say what I want and I still can’t choose!”

“Hey, I’m Lisa, I wanted to know why you work in a coffee shop while you’re at university and have your channel too? Is it not a lot of work? How do you juggle it all?”

“Hey Lisa! Well, I actually work at a coffee shop because it gives me a steady income, if the internet breaks tomorrow I’ve always got that. But seriously, I kind of feel sentimentally attached to the job, I enjoy it, I’ve worked there since I started University, and it does give me a sense of normality and security. My uni course isn’t hugely draining in terms of hours, I just feel like right now my life fits, sure I am busy but I quite enjoy it. And sometimes I have a week or so where there isn’t actually loads going on for me. Remember, you see an edited ten to twenty minutes of my life in my vlogs, so I give you the highlights. I am busy, but maybe not as much as I seem in vlogs.” Stiles explained.

“Hi, I’m Tom! Do you prefer vlogging or making your weekly videos on reviews or gaming?”

“Another tough question! Why are you guys always making me pick between two things!” Stiles screwed up his face in fake grumpiness “Nah, well, I’d have to say the one thing I think I will always do are my weekly videos, it’s the core of my channel and I really enjoy the thoughtful way I create them. I love vlogging, but I think it’ll always come second to my main content.”

“Hi, Stiles! Favorite movie?”

“God, you guys are killing me with these ‘pick a favorite’ questions! Haha, just kidding, I ask all my buddies the same stuff! My favorite movie is probably… ohh, Avengers Assemble. I saw is five times, Derek came to the first three but refused after that because he said ‘three is enough, Stiles, go alone!’” Stiles chuckled.

The questions carried on for about half an hour asking Stiles all sorts of stuff, from vlogging to gaming and LGBT.

“Now, let’s wrap up those questions, I think everyone who wanted to have a go got a go! So, the next part of this panel will be a game! As is in keeping with Stiles’ content! So, we’ve brought over Mario Kart for 3 special people to come up and play! You’ll be playing against Stiles! I believe three people won the raffle to do that, are they here at the moment?” Phil asked, looking out at the audience.

Two girls came up, one wore a batman t shirt and jeans, she had vivid blue hair and was about eighteen. The next was a slightly older woman who wore a beautiful blue dress with Vincent Van Goch’s starry night printed on the skirt.

“Who has the third ticket? Anyone?” Phil called out.

A runner came up and said “That person wasn’t feeling well and had to leave early, so that ticket is up for grabs again.”

Phil nodded “Ok, so we have one spare ticket now. How are we going to do this?” he said.

“Get Derek! He’s hilarious on Mario Kart!” Stiles suggested.

Amanda (starry night girl) and Jenny (Batwoman) nodded excitedly.

“Okay, lovely audience, who wants to see Derek Hale play Mario Kart? Also, Derek Hale, would you like to play Mario Kart?” Phil laughed.

Derek felt his cheeks flush, he and Stiles had played Mario Kart many a time, and Stiles knew how competitive Derek was at the game. One time Derek was so determined to beat Stiles at rainbow road he actually practiced overnight. Stiles found him with three empty coffee mugs and a maniacal grin, holding a controller up to Stiles at 7 in the morning when he got up.

“Come on, Der. You know you want to.” Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes but got up and climbed onto the stage. He went over to Stiles and stood beside him while the other girls took the other side, they were all stood up now and being passed controllers by the runners while Phil connected up a small TV in front of them which would be screened in the larger screen above them for the audience to watch.

Stiles was buzzing he was so excited to play.

“So, how pro are you two at Mario Kart?” Stiles asked the women.

“I’d say I am fair competition for you, I’ve played it a lot in my time.” Jenny grinned.

“I was born playing Mario Kart.” Amanda smirked, making Stiles laugh.

“Well, ladies, there is actually a sonogram of me playing mario kart in my mother’s womb. So watch out. And Derek here has beat me at Rainbow road. It was just the once, but I’d say he isn’t to be trifled with.” Stiles chuckled.

“I only beat you just the once because you banned me from playing it for a month after that. If I had been able to play it every day I would have been reigning champion.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Right, we are ready. Choose a course, guys!” Phil said.

“Bring on Rainbow road. It’s the hardest and best one!” Stiles grinned.

They chose their characters, Stiles was Yoshi, Derek was Mario, Amanda was Luigi, and Jenny was Princess Peach. They sat down, Stiles and Derek sharing the large armchair Stiles had been sat on most of his interview, while the girls had a smaller chair each brought up to them.

The race begun and they all went off to a flying start and Derek almost forgot he was in a room full of people.

“Get out of the way Yoshi!” he growled when Stiles cut his character off on the track, laughing.

“Whatever-Hey! Don’t red shell me!” Stiles yelled.

The audience were all giggling.

Amanda cackled as Luigi surpassed Stiles and Derek who had been fighting for 1st and 2nd place for a lap and a half now while Jenny was stuck in 6th because of a nasty lightening strike.

Stiles luckily got a banana and launched it right at Derek.

“STILES!”

Stiles grinned “Sorry, honey, all is fair in love and Mario kart.”

Derek accelerated Mario as fast as he could, got the invincible mushroom and went right after Stiles and Amanda who were in 1st and 2nd place. He overtook them after crashing into them both and raced to start his last lap, getting so competitive he got off the chair and knelt on the floor right in front of the TV.

“Dude, move, I can’t see!” Stiles yelled, crouching down beside him nudging him with his shoulder.

“Oi!” Derek scowled and threw himself across Stiles’ lap to stop him from nudging him and jogging his controller.

“Unfair!” Stiles complained but didn’t take his eyes off of the screen, he kept racing while Derek’s upper body pressed down on his knees.

In the end though, the winner was the most experienced of them all and Stiles cheered happily while Derek groaned.

“Ha!” Stiles pumped his fists in the air.

“Never let it be said Stiles isn’t a gracious winner.” Derek chuckled as he got off of Stiles and shook hands with the girls.

“And never let it be said that Derek isn’t the most competitive person in every game. He is good to have on team though.” Stiles stood up himself and shook hands with the girls. Derek and the two women took their seats in the audience.

“Right, so we are coming to the end of this panel, friends.” Phil announced, much to the sadness of the audience. “It’s ok! You won’t be leaving empty handed! Look under your chairs, people!” he grinned.

The audience all excitedly scrambled to look under their chairs and pull out small goody bags.

“Stiles lovingly organized little goody bags for you all! What’s in the bags, Mr Stilinski?” Phil asked.

“Well, you have a cool wristband with little pac-man figures on them, you’ve got a small figurine from a superhero movie, they’re all pick and mix for that so you all get different ones! And finally a signed poster from me! I hope you like them, bambinos!” Stiles cheered.

There was a big chorus of ‘Thank you Stiles’ from the audience which had him bowing adorably.

“For now, have a great time here at the convention and I’ll see you on my channel soon I am sure! Lots of love, friends.” Stiles shook hands with Phil then walked backstage.

Derek quickly discussed with his bodyguard and assistant him going backstage and they agreed happily, following him up onto the stage so he could go through to the back. As he crossed the stage lots of people cheered as they spotted him while they themselves were leaving. Derek smiled and gave them a wave as he passed through.

Once he got to the back Stiles looked beyond excited, he was hopping from one side of the room to the other and as soon as he spotted Derek he jumped over and rambled “Do you think it went well? I think it went well, that was good, right? They had fun, I wasn’t too boring?” Stiles gripped Derek’s hands.

“You were great! Lots of fun and you were great up there! I couldn’t be prouder.” Derek smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips.

* * *

 

That evening once they were back in their hotel room and both shared a wonderful bath in the hot tub, they ordered room service and sat in nothing but their dressing gowns on the bed.

“I love you.” Stiles sighed and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek nuzzled his cheek on the top of Stiles’ head and softly replied “Love you too. You did amazingly today, you know?”

“It was a lot of fun, kind of scary at first though…”

“Yeah, all them people watching is kind of nerve-wracking. I’m looking forward to our panel tomorrow.” Derek smiled.

“Me too, and then it’s back to reality.” Stiles sighed, he loved being at home so he wasn’t upset about that.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and kissed his temple “Want to end your vlog for the day and we can get some sleep? I’m exhausted.”

Stiles nodded, grabbed his camera and held it in front of them both.

_“Hey sugar-puffs! Well that was a super fun but also exhausting day! It was amazing meeting so many of you and I had so much fun at the panels. Hoping tomorrow is just as fun! Say goodnight, Derek!”_

_“Goodnight, Derek.” Derek smirked._

_Stiles gasped with a frown “Well isn’t my boyfriend ever so funny.” He rolled his eyes and with a wave shut the camera off._

Stiles took his dressing gown off and chucked it over the side of the bed and snuggled down into the covers. Derek quickly followed suit and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Goodnight.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek.

“Night, love.” Stiles yawned and then was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please do leave a comment and I'll try my best to add the next chapter as soon as I can :D


End file.
